Nosso Sangue
by Nanda Magnail
Summary: "Você deveria saber o preço do mal, e dói saber que você pertence aqui. Ninguém para chamar, todos para temer. Seu trágico destino parece tão claro." DRACO/HERMIONE.
1. A imagem no espelho

**Título:** Nosso Sangue.  
**Autora:** Nanda Magnail.  
**Censura:** T, mas pode vir a ser M no futuro.  
**Spoilers:** Sétimo livro, tirando o epílogo.  
**Nota:** _Nosso Sangue_ 2.0, yeah! Agora com tudo o que tem direito, como prometido. Dei meu máximo nessa fanfic e vejo que não precisará de ajustes, estou contente do jeito que ela está agora. Esse capítulo é dedicado a Amie Duerre/Carolina T, que me incentivou via SMS a voltar a escrever a fanfic quando a inspiração ia embora, além de me forçar a postá-la hoje. Para todos, espero que gostem da reescrita e vejo vocês lá nas notas finais.

* * *

**A IMAGEM NO ESPELHO**

_Por Nanda Magnail_

* * *

Seu reflexo no espelho ondulava e aquilo lhe dava dor de cabeça. Isso estava acontecendo há algumas semanas e Hermione já estava começando a duvidar de que o problema seria em sua visão. Fechou e abriu os olhos com força, e vendo que aquilo de nada adiantaria, coçou-os. Tentou, mais uma vez, verificar-se no espelho, mas a imagem continuava distorcida - parecia que o reflexo dividia-se em dois e voltava ao normal, e esse ciclo durava segundos. Com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, jogou a franja atrás da orelha e desistiu, descendo as escadas e encontrando os pais fazendo a lista de tudo o que ela estava levando para a escola. Sorriu tristonhamente, pois sabia que depois de tudo – de encontrá-los na Austrália e ver nos olhos de sua mãe a polidez que se trata um desconhecido, de tentar durante dois meses reverter o feitiço de memória –, eles tentariam cobrir o máximo que a guerra havia deixado em seu peito, cobrir o tempo em que eles foram Wendell e Monica Wilkins, um casal sem filha.

– Vamos, querida.

Sua mãe sorriu para ela, segurando sua mão e guiando-a até o carro. Enquanto seu pai dirigia, Hermione deixou a cabeça encostar na janela fria – o que aliviou um pouco a dor de cabeça que acompanhava os reflexos distorcidos –, vendo as ruas de Londres cobertas pela fina garoa que esfriava a cidade. Fechou os olhos, e queria que aquela sensação de paz em meio ao inferno durasse para sempre.

_.#._

_given with the best intentions_  
_help you with your complications_

_.#._

_Existem certas coisas que ultrapassam a linha do tempo, Hermione. Você deve saber disso._

O sussurro próximo ao ouvido a fez abrir os olhos, e aos poucos eles se acostumaram com o negrume do salão. O chão onde estava deitada era frio e do pouco que conseguia ver, percebeu que o lugar era amplo. As paredes de pedra lisa tinham acabamentos perfeitos, contornadas de cores escuras, e enquanto seus olhos corriam pelo salão, em seu centro, apareceu um espelho.

Deveria ter uns dois metros de comprimento. Tinha um estilo clássico e de um tom prateado que, iluminado pela luz da lua, parecia ter brilho próprio. Hermione levantou, caminhando a passos lentos até o espelho onde seu reflexo embaçado tomava forma. À medida que os pés descalços ditavam os passos da aproximação, foi percebendo mais detalhadamente os contornos da sala, e aos poucos percebeu que estava em Hogwarts. Havia aquele cheiro de pergaminho velho no ar, lembranças da biblioteca, aventuras na meia-noite, o som de passos apressados, de varinhas guerreando e a sensação irritante que o sangue deixa quando coagula. A sensação de estar em Hogwarts, seu lar, seu inferno.

O vestido longo e branco que lhe vestia o corpo caia-lhe bem, ressaltando suas poucas curvas, dando a ela um ar mais sério e sábio, de quem já havia vivido muito em pouco tempo. Os cachos castanhos caiam-lhe pelas costas, a franja jogada de lado caindo um pouco sobre os olhos do mesmo tom. Sua pele parecia brilhar e ali ela se sentia bem, livre de pensamentos e sentimentos que há algum tempo a perseguia. Sorriu, e a imagem no espelho não o fez, permanecendo com as mesmas feições sérias e determinadas.

Hermione olhou para a jovem no espelho. Fisicamente eram parecidas, mas havia uma energia diferente que a imagem parecia emanar. O sorriso zombeteiro que nasceu em seu rosto em meio às dúvidas de Hermione era uma comprovação de sua teoria, além do olhar fixo e sarcástico que cobria os olhos quase invisíveis conforme a franja caia sobre eles enquanto o tempo passava. Tocou seu rosto, e a imagem também o fez.

_Não está conseguindo me resolver? Não me reconhece mais?_

Ouviu uma voz em sua mente. Ela tinha um timbre rouco e o modo como se expressou, com suavidade, fez com que Hermione demorasse segundos para reconhecer a própria voz. Um pouco mais diferente que o normal, mas ainda assim, era a sua voz. Tocou o lábios rapidamente, percebendo que não os havia mexido, para então atribuir ao reflexo a culpa.

_Eu sou a solução de todos os seus problemas, Hermione_.

Com a ponta dos dedos tocou o espelho, percebendo que o reflexo ondulou com o toque, como se o espelho fosse feito de água. Tirou-os rapidamente pelo susto, enquanto ele voltava ao normal, mostrando seu reflexo sorridente. Tocou os lábios novamente. Não sorria. _Seria isso um espelho ou portal?_, perguntou-se Hermione. _Não importa, é apenas um sonho_. Seu reflexo ergueu a mão, espalmando-a no espelho, e com esse gesto lançou o convite silencioso. Temerosamente, aproximou a mão do espelho como se este tivesse vida própria, e com surpresa, entrelaçou sua mão com a do reflexo.

O primeiro puxão havia sido difícil, pois parecia haver uma carga puxando o reflexo para baixo, para longe, multiplicando seu peso. Hermione impulsionava seu corpo para trás, usando a força da gravidade ao seu favor, puxando. Aos poucos, a mão que estava do lado de fora foi se tornando o braço e o braço o ombro. Quando parte de sua cabeça já estava descoberta, Hermione sentiu as dores. Era como se alguém tivesse colocado agulhas em seu cérebro e tentasse tirá-las pelas orelhas, causando dores insuportáveis nas têmporas. Atordoada, largou a mão do reflexo, apoiando sua cabeça nelas, enquanto um zumbido estranho enchia seus ouvidos. Caída no chão, com as mãos na cabeça e encolhendo-se de dor, viu pelo canto dos olhos a Imagem forçando sua saída com o braço do lado de fora e olhando para Hermione, furiosa.

Por um momento, ela jurou ver um brilho vermelho intenso nos olhos do reflexo, mas não sabia dizer com exatidão se o que viu era verdade. Ainda assim, percebeu muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo, como um formigamento estranho no ombro esquerdo, uma forte claridade que lhe ardia os olhos e que o zumbido que ouvia nada mais era do que seus gritos de dor. Fechou os olhos, e com o corpo tremendo, deixou que o clarão a cobrisse e retirasse o peso do sonho.

_.#._

_while your nightmare __comes to life_

_.#._

– Hermione? Acorde, chegamos a Hogwarts – disse Rony, cutucando-lhe o ombro.

Seus olhos doeram quando a luz bateu direto na pupila, manchando a visão com pontos luminosos. Através dos olhos semicerrados, conseguiu ver a cabeleira ruiva de Ron cobrindo a luz parcialmente. Sua cabeça doía, seu corpo todo doía – era como se tivesse passado por um triturador e seu corpo fosse arrumado de qualquer jeito – e mesmo com o estômago embrulhado e o suor frio, acreditou que aquilo havia sido apenas um sonho muito nítido. Ajeitou-se e saiu da cabine com Ron, que tinha um sorriso tímido nos lábios.

Eles estavam em um relacionamento estreito. Depois do beijo que haviam trocado na porta da Câmara Secreta, a relação entre eles havia mudado um pouco – agora havia mais cuidado, mais elogios, mais trocas de olhares –, mas nenhum dos dois havia dado o passo para um novo beijo, ainda havia insegurança. Tinham medo de que, se o relacionamento não desse certo, a amizade de anos fosse pelo ralo, mas a lembrança do beijo ainda estava presente.

Fingiu não perceber que a mão dele buscava a sua em meio à confusão de alunos que procuravam a saída do trem, e despreocupadamente a agarrou, sentindo o coração pular no peito, por que aquilo era natural – Ron era natural. Ele olhou para trás, sorrindo com o rosto tão vermelho quanto os cabelos e voltou a abrir caminho. Quando estavam do lado de fora encontraram Harry e Ginny, abraçados ao lado de uma carruagem. Por todo o caminho, Ron ainda não havia largado a mão de Hermione, que tentava se esconder dos olhares que lhe lançavam, e quando Hagrid passou ao lado deles, chamando os alunos do primeiro ano, ela largou a mão de Ron para casualmente arrumar a franja, depois cruzou os braços, protegendo-se do frio. Ele não voltou a buscar sua mão.

O caminho até Hogwarts foi silencioso. Hermione deixou que a testa suada descansasse na janela, mantendo-se distante da conversa que acontecia entre os amigos apenas para não ter que falar e ter a certeza de que sua voz estava trêmula – por que ela toda estava tremendo, por dentro e por fora, e ninguém sequer percebia –, e que isso se devia a um sonho absurdo onde ela libertava seu reflexo de dentro de um espelho, no meio de uma sala em Hogwarts.

Não percebeu quando a carruagem parou, e foi a última a descer dela por conta disso – talvez Ron tivesse ficado magoado com a esquiva. Seguiu Ginny até o castelo sem realmente ver para onde andava. Tentava desviar sua mente do sonho, mas seus pensamentos sempre voltavam para o espelho – a dor de cabeça infindável também não deixava que ela prestasse a devida atenção aos comentários da amiga. O tempo passava em sua frente sem que ela tomasse consciência, e só percebeu que não havia ouvido nada do discurso entusiasta – mas ao mesmo tempo melancólico – de sua diretora quando o prato a sua frente encheu-se de comida. Apesar da dor e do enjôo, seu estômago roncava de fome e foi isso que a fez comer, mesmo que mecanicamente, por que precisava saciar pelo menos isso. E tudo o que desejava agora era a sua cama e um sono sem sonhos.

– Pessoal, vou dormir. Estou morrendo de dor de cabeça.

– Quer que eu te leve para a enfermaria?

Ron perguntou e Hermione sentiu aquele calor preencher suas bochechas – _a vergonha e a alegria_ –, e pelo canto dos olhos viu Ginny e Harry trocando um olhar compreensivo, mas não queria a presença de Ron, não agora. Queria ficar sozinha e dormir, precisava descansar a mente. Era uma boa idéia passar na enfermaria, talvez Madame Pomfrey tivesse alguma poção que aliviasse a dor de cabeça. Sorriu para Ron, piscando os olhos até semicerrá-los, por que a luz feria a pupila e aumentava sua confusão.

– Não precisa, Ron, estou bem, é só uma dor de cabeça. Boa noite.

Deixou que sua mão escorregasse na dele propositalmente antes de levantar e sorriu para seus amigos, andando apressadamente até a saída sem olhar para trás.

_.#._

_flesh is burning, you can smell it in the air  
cause men like you have such an easy soul to steal_

_.#._

O castelo ainda guardava as marcas da guerra. A restauração durou exatas três semanas com todos os feitiços e bruxos capacitados, mas os olhos críticos de Hermione conseguiam ver que nos corredores ainda haviam rachaduras, e o cheiro de sangue, poeira e suor que a guerra deixou ainda estava presente – aquele cheiro horrível de morte que a perseguia. Caminhou para mais perto da parede, deixando que os dedos tamborilassem pelas pedras bem talhadas, conhecendo seus contornos e histórias pelo toque. Todo o barulho do castelo resumia-se em seu Salão Principal, mas o som dos passos de Hermione, por conta da acústica, pareciam ecoar para além daquelas paredes. Era um som abafado e paranoico, que dava a Hermione a sensação de estar sendo observada. Os pelos da nuca estavam arrepiados pela mera sensação.

Subiu as escadas do primeiro andar até a ala hospitalar, acompanhada apenas do som de seus sapatos contra o chão. Não gostava muito de ir para lá. Para falar a verdade, odiava ir para lá. Enfermaria era resultado de desastres; petrificação, envenenamentos, perda de ossos. Não que menosprezasse o trabalho de Madame Pomfrey, mas ir para a enfermaria _nunca_ era algo bom. O enjôo parecia ter voltado quando chegou na porta do lugar evitado.

– Eu compreendo, Sr Malfoy, mas espero que o senhor entenda que o meu estoque desse produto é extremamente limitado. Minha enfermaria não está apta para remédios assim. É realmente necessário esse tipo de medicamento?

Hermione jogou-se rapidamente ao lado de uma cama, cobrindo-se com a cortina e prendendo a respiração. Não sabia por que o tinha feito, mas ficou curiosa para saber mais sobre o assunto. Outra voz quebrou o silêncio da enfermaria. Esta era rouca, com um tom frio e indiferente que fez com que a respiração de Hermione escapasse com um silvo de surpresa. Mesmo ouvindo seu sobrenome, a voz de Draco Malfoy deixou-lhe arrepiada - e como um milagre, fez com que a dor nas têmporas parasse por hora.

– Sim, foi o que o medibruxo de minha família afirmou. Depois de _tudo_, se fez necessário.

– Oh, Sr Malfoy, mas o senhor não trouxe um estoque consigo? – a voz de Pomfrey era preocupada, ao mesmo tempo em que era contida e surpresa. _O tal remédio deve ser poderoso_, pensou Hermione.

– Acabou. Entenda, eu realmente preciso desses remédios. A senhora não poderia produzir um novo estoque para mim? Não consigo contatar meu medibruxo com facilidade.

– No seu caso, darei um jeito, mas é óbvio que pode demorar a...

Hermione tentou espiar o que estava acontecendo pela cortina, mas só conseguiu fazer com que o lampião que estava atrás de si escorregasse e caísse no chão. O som se expandiu no silêncio e o disfarce de Hermione se desfez em segundos quando Madame Pomfrey puxou a cortina, revelando-a. Malfoy estava a alguns passos dela, os olhos cinzas quase invisíveis pela escuridão da enfermaria, mas Hermione podia sentir a fúria que eles emanavam. Ele tinha os cabelos um pouco bagunçados, caindo sobre os olhos furiosos. Já vestia o uniforme da escola sem macula, apenas a gravata verde e prata mantinha-se um pouco folgada – estava normal, mas sua voz revelava um tom persuasivo além do conhecido, Hermione havia percebido. Deu um olhar nervoso para a enfermeira, pedindo desculpas.

– Desculpe a interrupção, Madame Pomfrey, eu só queria uma poção para dor de cabeça.

– Tenho aqui, minha jovem, se aproxime. Com os NIEMs e NOMs sempre é bom ter um grande estoque. – disse a enfermeira gesticulando com a mão para que ela se aproximasse. Hermione viu quando ela lançou um olhar para Malfoy.

– Madame Pomfrey, vejo que nossa conversa acabou aqui. Pegarei os remédios, se não tiver algo contra. – a funcionária abriu a boca para contestar, mas Malfoy já estava pegando uma pequena caixa encima da escrivaninha no canto da sala, sem nem ao menos lançar um olhar para Hermione – Boa noite.

Saiu sem que nenhuma outra palavra fosse trocada, deixando o ambiente tenso. A enfermeira entregou o pequeno frasquinho com a substância de cor arroxeada, lançando um olhar acusador e um apressado _boa noite_ para a garota.

Estava prestes a correr até o dormitório tamanha a sua vergonha quando subitamente foi jogada contra a parede. Teve seu pescoço apertado pela mão pálida e fria de Malfoy e uma varinha apontada para o seu rosto, e a sua surpresa pelo ato fez com que ela soltasse um ofego de surpresa e medo. Draco não sorria, e Hermione viu, tão de perto, as fundas olheiras e o quanto seus olhos estavam vermelhos e _desesperados_. Hermione nunca havia imaginado os olhos do desespero, mas agora, em sua opinião, eles eram uma cópia exata dos de Draco Malfoy.

– O quanto você ouviu?

Hermione engasgou com o ar. Não podia culpar precisamente a mão em seu pescoço, já que ele não a apertava, mas sim sua falta de palavras em relação ao assunto. Não iria mentir e dizer que não havia ouvido nada por que era bem perceptível que ela havia se escondido - além do mais, não sabia mentir, não fora educada para isso. Soube que não tinha escolha quando percebeu que sua varinha estava no bolso interno e qualquer movimento brusco faria com que Draco lançasse uma azaração – _ou algo pior_ – sem pensar. Rendeu-se ao previsível.

– Você só estava pedindo o estoque de um remédio. Só ouvi isso, Malfoy, eu juro.

– Esse assunto não passa daqui, ouviu Granger?

Arqueou as sobrancelhas em desafio, e tudo o que Hermione conseguiu foi balançar a cabeça apressadamente, concordando. Ele a soltou devagar, testando-a e medindo suas reações. Quando o fez, Hermione correu, agindo impulsivamente, mas nada aconteceu quando deu as costas para ele. Soube que estava próxima do salão comunal da Grifinória quando viu a aglomeração de alunos atrasados em frente a Mulher Gorda.

Encontrou suas companheiras de dormitório deitadas, então fez o mínimo barulho possível enquanto trocava de roupa e deitava. Enquanto seus olhos fechavam-se por conta do cansaço, pegou o frasco na cabeceira da cama e o tomou de vez, percebendo que a dor de cabeça continuava lá quando o alívio finalmente veio. Não foi preciso mais do que cinco segundos para fechar os olhos e dormir – e foram os olhos e as palavras _dele_ as últimas coisas que pensou antes de entrar na inconsciência.

_.#._

_your pain is what we desire  
such a replaceable liar_

_.#._

Deixou o corpo trêmulo escorregar na parede. Estava acontecendo de novo. _Essa porra nunca tem um fim_, desdenhou Malfoy em meio ao desespero. Suas mãos tateavam o chão a procura do remédio, mas era difícil quando estas tremiam tanto. Seu corpo era assaltado de segundo em segundo por tremores e ondas de calor e frio que ele não sabia de onde vinham. Sentia a cabeça pulsar e a visão já começava a enegrecer. _Aquilo_ era horrível, a sensação de incapacidade e desespero que isso resultava deixava Draco paralisado – não tanto quanto da primeira vez, quando ele nem conseguia pensar. Podia-se dizer que já estava acostumado com a sensação. _Se é que se pode acostumar com uma merda dessas_, retrucou seus pensamentos.

Encontrou a caixa depois de alguns segundos, abrindo-a abruptamente e agarrando o frasco retangular. Retirou duas pílulas metade vermelha e branca, engolindo-as de vez. Logo em que havia colocado o frasco novamente na caixa, seu corpo foi tomado pela calmaria. Sentindo o coração perder as batidas aceleradas, olhou para as mãos que não mais tremiam, e depois coçou os olhos, percebendo que sua visão voltava ao normal.

Olhou para os lados, temendo encontrar alguém que tivesse visto sua crise. _Sozinho_, era assim que ele estava e sempre estaria. Crabbe estava morto, Zabini e Parkinson se afastaram depois do fracasso, Goyle ainda se mantinha fiel, mas Draco sabia que ele não seria mais tão _companheiro_ depois de vê-lo perder o controle daquele jeito. Ninguém gosta de ver a loucura. Respirou profundamente, segurando a caixa com uma mão enquanto impulsionava o corpo para cima com a outra. Não podia perder as pílulas, muito menos dizer a Madame Pomfrey que o estoque de um mês havia acabado em duas semanas - e não saberia o que fazer se ficasse sem os remédios, não sabia que desculpa inventar. Aprumou-se e levantou, caminhando apressadamente até as masmorras, esperando que não fosse tarde demais.

Havia acabado por enquanto, mas Malfoy sabia que os ataques voltariam muito em breve. Afinal, ele havia voltado para Hogwarts. _Como é bom estar em casa novamente_, pensou.

_.#._

_no one to call, everybody to fear  
your tragic fate is looking so clear_

_.#._

**CONTINUA**

* * *

**Música:** Nightmare – Avenged Sevenfold.

**Nota:** E aí, gostaram das mudanças? Quem quiser ver a fanmix da fanfic é só passar no meu profile que tem o link no fórum 6V (e quem não tem cadastro nesse fórum, não sabe o que está perdendo!). Comentem e digam o que acharam, se a antiga versão é a melhor, se essa aqui superou, dissertem sobre NS, haha. Aos que já haviam comentado o primeiro capítulo logados, eu mando a reply como mensagem privada. Estou esperando, ok? Abraços a todos.

**EDIT (05/01/2014):** Fiz algumas alterações na fanfic. Nada drástico, só acrescentei algumas coisas em alguns parágrafos, tirei outras, corrigi os erros etc.


	2. Conflito

**Nota:** Então, amores, o terceiro capítulo já está pronto e vou começar a escrever o quarto quando minhas provas acabarem, o que deve ser sábado que vem. Quero dizer muito obrigada a todas que comentaram (MarrieVigorito, BeetinaLR, Gabriela, Julianaaliz, Valoisbarbara e Fernanda Calonio), já respondi por reply e vocês sabem o quanto fiquei feliz com cada uma das reviews, haha.

Encontro vocês nas notas finais (:

* * *

**CONFLITO**

_Por Nanda Magnail_

_.#._

Conseguia ver o sol através de suas pálpebras. A sensação de enxergar sem ver lhe dava agonia e aos poucos entreabriu os olhos, tentando fixar o olhar em algum ponto que não estivesse sob o efeito da luz cegante. Assim que o fez, as sensações vieram até ela – a grama onde estava deitada fazia com que suas pernas coçassem, seu corpo todo estava quente, havia um barulho de risos e sorrisos que ela sentia falta de ouvir. _A guerra e suas consequências_, pensou amarguradamente. Quando terminou de refletir sobre onde estava, sentiu uma presença ao seu lado, fazendo com que todo o seu corpo ficasse arrepiado.

Em suma, eram idênticas, mas havia a energia que a garota ao seu lado emanava que as descaracterizavam totalmente – uma energia poderosa, determinada, confiante. Estava deitada, a cabeça apoiada em um braço, os cabelos cacheados espalhados nos lados, sorriso pequeno nos lábios, os olhos fechados, o pé direito balançando sob o esquerdo, o corpo mexendo-se ligeiramente como se ouvisse uma música e não pudesse controlar o ritmo que o assaltava. Despreocupação era a cena que a garota retratava – _o que era totalmente o inverso vindo de Hermione_.

– Eu diria que é falta de educação encarar uma pessoa enquanto ela não está vendo, mas dadas as circunstâncias pretendo ficar calada.

A voz era suave, serena. Havia um tom de divertimento, mas aquilo parecia natural – o contato em si era natural, e aquilo assustava. Sentia-se, mesmo inconsciente, como se estivesse reencontrando uma velha amiga. Abriu e fechou os olhos mais uma vez, esperando que naquele gesto toda a cena se dissipasse. Já não tinha mais paciência para alucinações.

– O que você está fazendo aqui?

Foi a única pergunta que conseguiu produzir. O choque em ver-se daquele jeito havia feito com que toda a sua eloquência se resumisse a nada. Sua mente estava cheia de pensamentos, mas havia desordem - e a dor nas têmporas, um pouco mais fraca, mas ainda presente. Todo o conjunto da obra havia feito com que a voz de Hermione tivesse virado um murmúrio, um mover de lábios quase inaudível, o vento movendo com as folhas da árvore próxima do ponto onde ambas estavam deitadas.

– Aproveitando o sol, é claro – ela se espreguiçou, deixando escapar um gemido preguiçoso dos lábios. Hermione mantinha-se rígida enquanto a _alucinação_ – não sabia que nome dar ao seu reflexo, cópia, tanto faz – ria em sua frente.

- Por que você está aparecendo para mim?

Não pôde evitar questionar – a pergunta saíra de seus lábios tão naturalmente como se estivesse falando do tempo. Refletindo sobre isso, Hermione percebeu que o sonho lhe dava sensações contraditórias: estava nervosa e preocupada, mas por dentro sentia-se calma e leve. Todo esse turbilhão de emoções estava deixando-a atordoada. Levou os dedos ao cabelo, puxando os fios de leve, causando uma ligeira sensação de liberdade em meio ao nervoso.

– Sabe, Hermione me lembra fogo. Arranha um pouco a garganta, mas é quase imperceptível. É um nome meio rígido, mas seu significado é bonito; _eloquência_, a arte do bem falar e convencer. Lembra força, coragem, lógica. Já Helena me lembra água. Escorre líquida pela garganta, acalenta o fogo. É suave, fácil e com um significado também bonito; _luz_. Lembra perspicácia, inteligência, audácia, poder.

Hermione encarava seu devaneio extremamente confusa. Ergueu-se um pouco para poder enxergar a outra melhor - e ela continuava sorrindo, tranquila demais para ligar com a confusão de Hermione.

– Nossos nomes me lembram tantas coisas – terminou seu monólogo com um dar de ombros quase imperceptível.

– Helena? Seu nome é Helena? Mas você não pode ter nome, você só é uma...

– Alucinação? Cópia? Eu vou muito além disso, Hermione, e você sabe que sim.

Helena não sorria mais. Havia se erguido também, agora apoiava o corpo sobre um braço, meio deitada, meio de lado, encarando Hermione de um jeito que era praticamente impossível desviar o olhar sem se sentir inferior e fraca.

– Você não reconhece, não é? – deixou que um riso curto escapasse pelo nariz, sem deixar a essência irônica para trás – Não importa, logo você descobrirá. Por enquanto, pense em mim como uma irmã gêmea, co-existindo contigo nesse corpo.

– Dois corpos não podem existir no mesmo espaço. Isso é impossível.

– A mente humana é deveras impressionante, Hermione, logo _você_ deveria saber disso. Mas no final você irá me agradecer. Ou se agradecer. Contexto é para os fracos.

Helena deu de ombros e voltou a deitar, tapando os olhos da luz do sol com um braço e pareceu dormir durante poucos segundos, tempo o bastante para Hermione começar a perceber as cores do sonho se desbotando, a luz do sol perdendo a intensidade e os sentimentos contraditórios abandonando sua mente.

Acordou, percebendo que abrir os olhos era difícil por conta da forte dor de cabeça que sentia – comprimia tanto o seu cérebro que pensar chegava a ser difícil –, mas que, por hora, ela estava livre.

_.#._

_and if I don't belong  
who would have guessed it_

_.#._

A primeira semana de aulas havia sido fácil, porém exaustiva, na opinião de Hermione. As dores de cabeça adicionadas a noites mal dormidas e metros de pergaminhos escritos pela madrugada haviam deixado-a um caco, mas era necessário, seu futuro dependia de suas notas e por isso reprimia os resmungos e fazia o que tinha de ser feito. Muitos de seus amigos haviam repetido o sétimo ano – não queriam ir para o mercado de trabalho com a base chula que o último ano ofereceu, sendo ensinados por comensais da morte e derivados –, por isso as aulas estavam mais cheias do que nos outros anos. Seus horários, comparados aos anteriores, eram muito bons; transfiguração e defesa contra as artes das trevas com a Corvinal, poções e história da magia com Sonserina, herbologia e feitiços com Lufa-Lufa.

Depois do episódio na enfermaria, só via Draco nas aulas. Havia certas partes da personalidade dele que Hermione se pegou sentindo falta – como, por exemplo, sua altivez. Na visão dela, Malfoy não era nada sem sua pose arrogante e língua afiada, e agora ele sempre parecia abatido e pronto para explodir caso alguma coisa o assustasse. Tinha nos olhos aquele brilho de conflito interno e loucura que Hermione não conseguia olhar sem se sentir perdida – aquele brilho de quem já tinha visto coisas demais para uma vida inteira. Harry comentou, há alguns dias atrás, que tinha entrado na cabeça de _Você-sabe-quem_ e o havia visto mandando Malfoy torturar um Comensal. Lembrou-se então da teoria do _Crucio_; precisa-se querer ver o outro sofrer para funcionar. Hermione deduzia que Draco não conseguira ser tão sádico assim, então tinha que tirar a dor da sua própria dor. Imaginou, e isso a deixou amargurada – como deveria estar Draco agora? Hermione tirou a resposta de seus olhos - sendo estes o espelho para a alma - e de como eles se expressavam: f_errado por dentro, com limitadas chances de recuperação_, sentenciou pesarosamente.

Seu principal motivo para ir a biblioteca foi os 50 cm de pergaminho sobre os doze usos do sangue de dragão e como eles podem ser usados nas poções, o que lhe sobraria trabalho para o fim de semana, já que conhecia apenas oito métodos. O que não daria para ter seu antigo diretor ali, podendo extrair a informação direto da fonte...

Encontrou seus amigos relaxando no Salão Comunal, sentados ao redor da lareira com mais alguns alunos do sétimo ano. Harry tinha os braços ao redor de Ginny, ambos com sorrisos nos rostos. Ron estava encostado em uma poltrona, parecendo muito disperso da conversa, apenas torcendo as mãos uma na outra, sorrindo quando seu nome era citado. Em meio aos risos e resmungos, Ron a encarou de volta, o sorriso em seu rosto se ampliando na medida em que ele se levantava, sem se prestar a dar um _volto já_ aos amigos.

– Oi – foi o que ele disse quando estava perto de Hermione, a bochecha com aqueles pontos vermelhos que ela achava uma graça, passando a mão na nuca pela vergonha. Ela não conseguiu segurar o sorriso. – Quer ir para algum lugar?

– Para falar a verdade, Ron, eu estava indo para a biblioteca – Hermione jogou o ombro um pouco para frente, mostrando a mochila pesada. – Você quer falar alguma coisa comigo?

– Não é nada de importante, pode esperar.

Ron, por impulso, inclinou a cabeça um pouco para o lado e deixou que seus lábios encostassem na testa dela, tão simploriamente que poderia ter sido confundido com o vento. Virou as costas, voltando a se sentar com os colegas e embarcando em uma conversa animada, como se a delicada esquiva dela não tivesse sido nada demais.

Ron _sabia_ que ela relutava. Sabia também que o sentimento que nutria por ela era recíproco, mas ela pensava demais e acabava achando contras onde não existiam. Eles eram naturais, certos, previsíveis. Mas daria o tempo que quisesse para ela se consertar, ambos se recuperarem - por que no final, Ron tinha certeza de que ficariam juntos.

_.#._

_maybe we'll turn all around  
cause it's not too late_

_.#._

O caminho fora silencioso. Nenhum aluno queria perder a sua noite de sexta-feira fazendo deveres, e era por isso que a biblioteca estava tão vazia – ela sempre estava tão vazia comparada com a vastidão dos livros; Hermione se perguntava onde os alunos estudavam, já que pelo menos o seu Salão Comunal era extremamente barulhento.

Contava a dedo os alunos presentes no recinto: Dois lufos que conversavam animadamente na ala esquerda da biblioteca, próximos da estante de livros sobre quadribol; Uma corvinal em uma das poltronas lendo atentamente um livro com o título _Adivinhação: O estudo sobre o futuro e suas múltiplas possibilidades_; e um sonserino na ala mais afastada, tendo seu próprio lampião pelo local ser o menos iluminado.

Hermione reconheceu os cabelos platinados de longe. Parecia muito absorto no que escrevia, pois seu corpo estava inclinado para o pergaminho de uma forma que parecia estar se escondendo de alguma coisa. Estava sozinho, e aquilo, de alguma maneira, deixou-a incomodada – ainda não havia se acostumado com o Draco após a guerra, após os traumas. Ele, que raramente era visto andando sem companhia no passado, agora gostava de passar por corredores vazios, ser o último da fila, sendo o suficiente para si mesmo. Hermione percebeu o quanto ele se restringia; o garoto que humilhava os outros virou aquilo que mais odiou: um fracassado. O Draco de dois anos atrás estava bem, mas o garoto que agora observava era apenas o fragmento daquele que conheceu.

Foi tomada por uma determinação avassaladora, e quando deu por si, estava caminhando em direção a Draco Malfoy. Nenhum dos outros alunos haviam se dispersado, e Hermione agradeceu mentalmente, pois não sabia qual seria sua reação. Na verdade, não pensava sobre isso, só queria consertar as coisas. Todos sabiam o quanto era corajosa, justiceira e inteligente. Hermione gostava das coisas pacíficas e sob controle. Ficava atordoada quando algo saia de sua rotina (sendo esta naturalmente perturbada), então esse impulso de fazer o certo e colocar ordem era natural. Ajudar – ou qualquer que fosse o nome dado a essa intervenção – Draco era compreensível para ela, por que, apesar de todos estarem quebrados por dentro, nenhum estava no meio do conflito interno que Malfoy estava – e ela novamente lembrou-se dos olhos cinza cor de tempestade infinita.

Teve uma visão fugaz de sua letra – era bonita, apesar da força que utilizava para escrever, inclinada para a esquerda, fina e pontiaguda. À medida que escrevia, perdia o sentido de reta e inclinava-se para baixo, mas Hermione também sofria disso ultimamente. Ele apenas ergueu a cabeça quando ela tossiu e perguntou se poderia sentar ali. Eles trocaram um olhar tão cheio de significado, mas ao mesmo tempo tão vazio, que foi encoberto pela vontade dele de rolar de olhos e a vergonha dela que transparecia em suas bochechas. Draco apenas moveu a cabeça para o lado e voltou a escrever – com mais força, o corpo voltando à posição correta à medida que os segundos passavam. O único barulho que se ouvia entre eles era a pena arranhando o pergaminho – o dela, um mísero sibilar apressado; o dele, o som reduzido de um trovão.

Hermione se levantou rapidamente, caminhando decidida até uma das estantes que sabia que tinha um dos últimos métodos para o uso do sangue de dragão. Já havia folheado o livro por completo, mas sabia que tinha alguma coisa faltando – talvez fosse sua memória. Quando voltou à mesa, Draco já estava arrumando suas coisas apressadamente. Ela voltou a se sentar, tamborilando os dedos sobre o livro, fazendo com que ele parasse apenas para encará-la e voltar ao que estava fazendo. Hermione limpou a garganta.

– Você terminou o trabalho de poções? – perguntou baixo, o toque de vulnerabilidade presente em seu tom. Tossiu.

– Sim.

Seu tom era indiferente, quase uma pessoa normal falando do tempo – mas sentiu falta da maldade, ele parecia tão descaracterizado sem ela. Não ficou completamente surpresa, mas sentiu uma pontada no orgulho devido ao fato de ter atrasado – _mas primeiras vezes sempre acontecem, não é mesmo, Hermione?_

– Você poderia me dizer qual é o último método?

Teve que reprimir um sorriso perante as feições um pouco surpresas, um pouco sarcásticas de Draco.

– Em poucas doses, o sangue de dragão adicionado a poções curativas para a pele cura a varíola de dragão. Em doses exageradas, provoca mudanças de temperatura drásticas, erupções na pele e, sendo uma substância muito poderosa, se o infectado estiver há muito tempo em contato, não tem chances de escapar vivo.

Hermione escrevia rápido, um pouco impressionada com a fluidez que as palavras saiam dos lábios de Malfoy. Ele piscou os olhos, para recobrar a consciência, e jogou a mochila no ombro, arrastando a cadeira e levantando. Já estava a alguns passos de distância quando Hermione ergueu a cabeça e ficou alguns poucos segundos pensando se o fazia ou não. _Com pequenas atitudes, se têm grandes feitos_, refletiu.

– Malfoy.

Sua voz não passou de um sussurro, já que Madame Pince estava próxima. Draco virou-se lentamente, erguendo as sobrancelhas, incitando-a a continuar.

– Obrigada.

Os olhos semicerraram-se e ele deu apenas uma aceno de cabeça, voltando a caminhar para longe da garota, que tinha um sorriso no canto dos lábios, convicta que até os casos perdidos têm recuperação. Complementou seu trabalho, guardou os livros e voltou para seu Salão Comunal.

_.#._

_now and again we try  
to just stay alive_

_.#._

Era sábado e fazia frio, por isso Hermione estava lendo em seu dormitório, deitada sob uma das janelas, observando o verde enquanto tudo ao seu redor era vermelho e dourado. Ele quebrava a sintonia e por isso lhe tirava tanto a atenção. E pensando sobre o verde do campo veio o cinza da dor, e Hermione sorriu um sorriso triste. Dor e cinza eram sinônimos. Entre o preto e o branco, lucidez e loucura, lá estava o cinza.

_Um passo de cada vez. Sim_ – e com isso deixou o sorriso morrer nos lábios e voltou a ler enquanto do outro lado do castelo, a alguns andares abaixo, lábios finos abriam-se para mais doses de veneno e marasmo, assim estabelecendo um ciclo que dificilmente seria quebrado –, _tentaria consertar a dor_.

_.#._

_and if there's something wrong  
who would have guessed it_

_.#._

Você gostou de ver que o tom calculadamente frio e os olhos odiosos haviam voltado - mas não havia malícia nas palavras, aquele sorriso morto de quem não consegue sorrir mais, e isso te deixou triste. Mas você não pode ficar _triste_, Hermione. Isso vai além de tristeza, existem tantos sentimentos pesados dentro de você que é impossível pôr para fora, e muitos você nem se julgava capaz de sentir. Será que você não entende? Ele só quer te usar, porque é pra isso que você existe; rastejar aos pés dos puros. Mas eu não permitirei porque eu existo para isso. Sou seu subconsciente te alertando da merda que você está prestes a fazer. Não deixarei você falhar - não deixarei você _me_ atrapalhar.

Por que apesar da sua inteligência, você consegue ser bem ingênua em relação às pessoas.

_.#._

_this world will never be  
what I expected_

_.#._

**CONTINUA**

* * *

**Música:** Never Too Late – Three Days Grace.

**Nota:** Este capítulo é a comprovação de que, depois que se lê _Carrie, a estranha_, tudo fica um pouco mais confuso – o que, no meu caso, eleva ao grau de desordem. A fanfic deve ter POVs aleatórios no decorrer dos capítulos, um modo de complementar o que escrevi. Pensei em postar como drabbles separados, mas desisti.

_Respondendo a review da Gabriela que não tem conta no ffnet:_

_Oi Gabriela, eu espero realmente que você goste dessa nova versão. Na primeira vi que a história estava cheia de lacunas e com essa eu posso consertá-la, colocá-la ainda mais no canon, assim como mais drama e enredo. Mas não tenho nada contra a sua opinião de leitora, eu sabia que algumas pessoas ainda prefeririam a antiga versão, só espero que você dê uma chance para esta nova (:_

Sem reviews, sem história, ok? Nem sou chantagista, mas o número de pessoas que favoritou a fanfic é grande. Abraços a todos, Nanda.


	3. Sozinhos

**Nota:** Obrigada as meninas que comentaram, vocês enchem o meu coração de amor com suas reviews e me colocam pra escrever mesmo com o tempo reservado para estudar (mas vê se eu consigo ficar longe? Tsc, tsc). O quarto capítulo não está pronto, mas só estou postando hoje porque é o Dramione Day, então a fic é pra comemorar HAHAHAHA

Vejo vocês nas notas finais (:

* * *

**SOZINHOS**

_Por Nanda Magnail_

_.#._

Quando se está em perigo, o corpo se prepara para um grande esforço físico; relaxa e tenciona os músculos ao mesmo tempo, o coração bombeia sangue mais rapidamente, os pensamentos desaparecem dando lugar a esquemas de como se livrar da situação. Aciona-se um instinto de auto preservação em questão de segundos.

Draco estava assim naquele momento. Podia sentir o sangue correndo em suas articulações – _o sangue tão puro que corria em suas veias estava lhe dando agonia neste momento_ – enquanto o corpo havia estancado como se tivesse levado um choque, sofrendo calado todas as conseqüências da adrenalina.

Não que ele estivesse em perigo ou algo parecido. Não, ele estava mais protegido do que nunca, mesmo enfrentando seu passado e demônios todos os dias. Ele só não conseguia lidar com o fato de ela estar lá, na biblioteca, impondo sua presença e rompendo a sua paz.

Estava riscando aquele pergaminho idiota com rapidez. Parecia tão relaxada – _por que você está sorrindo, sua suja? Não há motivos para sorrir_ –, como se não estivesse fazendo nada de errado. Porém aquela relação que ela queria traçar era errada e ridícula, mas a vitória deles não era para isso? Igualdade entre os sangues? Nada melhor do que a _nascida trouxa_ do trio para pacificar o mundo, com aquele cinismo e dissimulação, fingindo se preocupar com as pessoas a sua volta. Mas ele conseguia ver a verdade. Ele não acreditava em nada do que ela dizia, nada do que fazia. Nada mudara e ele continuava sem fé nas pessoas.

E ela continuava sorrindo.

O sangue de Draco esquentou de pura raiva, o corpo se retesando em fúria e protesto. Não conseguiu dar os passos que faltavam para chegar à mesa, o corpo parecia ter congelado enquanto em sua mente o ódio brotava das profundezas e vinha à tona. Era a terceira vez que ela fazia isso. Era a _maldita _terceira vez que ela invadia seu espaço - invadia sua privacidade, sua mente, roubava o seu ar e atenção. A primeira na sexta-feira, quando o havia pego de surpresa, e a segunda vez na terça-feira, quando todo o seu corpo congelou com o simples pensamento de chegar perto dela. Foi por isso que naquela segunda vez ele não havia dado oportunidades para redenção ou qualquer outro nome que tinha aquela palhaçada – fugiu como um covarde.

Era tão fácil dizer isso quando se já está conformado. Fugiu, simples assim. Deu as costas para a distraída garota de cabelos castanhos porque não aguentava olhar em seus olhos. Ela era formada por tudo aquilo que repugnou durante a sua vida inteira. Olhar nos olhos dela era como olhar para a guerra que havia fodido com a sua mente – a maldita guerra perdida.

Não queria pensar nela. Só queria não olhar em seus olhos e ser lembrado que fracassou miseravelmente. Só queria-

Todos os pensamentos foram calados quando os malditos olhos se voltaram para ele, avaliando-o rapidamente com uma pequena ruga de confusão formando-se entre as sobrancelhas harmoniosas. _Raiva, raiva, raiva_. Raiva em sua essência.

– Malfoy?

E tudo o que conseguiu pensar era na suavidade da voz dela, dita naquele tom baixo e preocupado. Nem percebeu quando desistiu e sentou em sua frente, tirando o livro da mochila e lhe dirigindo um olhar que transmitia toda a sua raiva – que morria a cada palavra não dita, no silêncio que se estabelecia entre eles e que não queria ser quebrado. Na troca de olhares carregadas de dúvidas.

O paraíso no meio do inferno.

_(Só entendeu a importância de tudo quando descansou a cabeça no travesseiro, quando finalmente percebeu que havia passado boa parte da sua tarde acompanhado de Hermione, que ainda não se sentia bem olhando em seus olhos – agora pelos motivos errados – e que a raiva que sentia era apenas voltada a si mesmo, por se permitir algo tão patético.)_

_.#._

_can't anybody see?  
we've got a war to fight_

_.#._

Seus passos ditavam a música de sua indecisão. Não sabia quando se tornará uma covarde. Fazia dias que estava fugindo de Ron, dias adiando uma simples conversa. _Ele só quer conversar, e aqui estou eu de um lado para o outro sem saber o que fazer_. Tinha medo de retornar ao salão comunal e encontrar com ele. Tinha medo do que iriam trocar naquela conversa. Ela queria, mas todas as suas teorias indicavam que tudo estava indo rápido demais. _Tão rápido, será que ele não vê quantas coisas estamos colocando em jogo com isso_?

Respirou fundo, soltando o ar silenciosamente. Ainda sentia o aperto aflitivo na garganta, mas retirou coragem necessária naquilo que acreditava – _que eles poderiam, sim, dar certo_ – e caminhou a passos lentos para o salão comunal da grifinória, os pensamentos recheados de nada. Ela só sentia - o estômago embrulhado, a sensação sufocante no peito, as mãos suadas, os calafrios -, e nada pensava. Não era assim que o amor fazia com as pessoas?

Tudo estava normal. Primeiranistas jogando snap explosivo, alguns alunos sentados despreocupadamente em frente à lareira, mas para Hermione tudo passava em câmera lenta, prevendo uma grande catástrofe. Correu novamente os olhos pelo salão apenas para se certificar de que ele não estava lá. Ia correr para o seu dormitório quando uma voz conhecida gritou seu nome, fazendo com que todo o seu corpo parasse e a respiração estancasse.

– Oi, Ron, eu estava indo mesmo até o seu dormitório.

Havia um sorriso no canto dos lábios dele, porque ele sabia que ela estava mentindo. Hermione simplesmente não sabia mentir. Sempre seguiu as regras à risca – _ele esteve lá, sempre as quebrando_ –, e não fora criada para tal. Mas ela estava lá, nervosa _por ele_, então tudo valia à pena.

– Bem, então vamos para lá, aqui está muito barulho. – disse indicando os primeiranistas.

Ela o havia seguido até o dormitório, mantendo o mínimo de aproximação. Era visível o seu medo, bastava olhar em seus olhos alertas, o quanto se agarrava aos livros e lá estava a resposta. Quando chegaram, Ron se encostou à janela, fechando-a, e Hermione se escorou na lateral da cama adornada de lençóis vermelhos e dourados. Olhava para tudo, menos para Ron, tamanha a sua apreensão.

– Então – disse ele, iniciando a conversa igualmente constrangido, mas com um brilho de coragem nos olhos azuis cor do céu -, você tem andado bem quieta ultimamente.

Hermione não conseguiu prender o riso. Era irritado e amargurado, num tom levemente conformado. Ela havia se afastado esses dias por conta dele, por conta de seu medo. Havia outra motivação, mas esta estava escondida no fundo de sua mente e parecia irrelevante demais para seu estado atual.

– Bem, eu tenho estudado bastante...

– Mas você tem que ficar com seus amigos, descansar. – retrucou um pouco irritado, deixando a mão descansar na nuca, afagando-a como um meio de relaxar.

– Eu quero ser grande, Ron. Eu quero conhecer, saber sobre as coisas. Isso é o que eu sou, a sabe tudo, lembra?

– Eu sei, Hermione, você já é grande. Que trabalho não irá te aceitar depois de tudo o que você fez?

– Quero conseguir emprego pelo que eu sei, não pelo que fiz pelo mundo bruxo. Por Merlin, Ron, isso foi medíocre demais.

Deu as costas com um impulso raivoso. Não conseguiu controlar as palavras duras, mas era o que sentia. _Ron sempre pensara pequeno_, disse uma voz em sua mente. _Merda, merda, merda_, era o que repetia para si mesma.

Antes que pudesse alcançar a porta, sentiu a mão forte de Ron rodeando seu pulso, trazendo-a de volta, e antes que pudesse pensar, tinha seus lábios cobertos pelos dele.

Como em um impulso, deixou que as mãos encontrassem seu rosto, massageando o máximo possível de pele que encontrava. Aos poucos, a intensidade do beijo aumentou, assim como aperto dos braços dele ao redor de sua cintura, e tudo o que conseguia pensar era no calor e no vermelho e de como aquilo era bom e não podia parar.

Mas sua mente – _apenas a mente, sua imprestável?_ – estava sempre alerta, e quando as mãos dele se atreveram a entrar embaixo de sua blusa, esta gritou que aquilo era errado, que ia contra as regras, que ela poderia ser pega, e tudo o que Hermione fez foi largar os ombros e o cabelo dele apenas para afastar as mãos atrevidas. Com a respiração irregular, deixou a testa descansar sobre a dele, que voltou a segurar sua cintura e agora acariciava sua bochecha. Quando Hermione o encarou, viu-o de olhos fechados, as maçãs do rosto extremamente coradas e os lábios avermelhados entreabertos. _Merlin, ele é tão lindo_...

– Eu sei que você quer ser grande, Herms. Você já é grande para mim. Eu...

Não deixou que ele terminasse a frase, pois sabia o que viria a seguir – ela sempre sabia. Afastou-se bruscamente, limpando a boca com a manga da blusa quando Ron virou o rosto, massageando a nuca com a mão direita. _Não posso, não consigo_. Ela só queria sair dali.

– Eu sinto muito, Ron.

Antes que ele pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, saiu correndo do dormitório, esbarrando sem querer em Harry, ignorando o seu _está tudo bem?_, ouvindo-o repetir a pergunta para Ron e escutando a resposta que lhe cortou o coração; _Eu não sei mais o que fazer, Harry_...

Era lógico que ela sentia muito. Queria ficar com Ron, e quando estava tão próxima do que queria, estancava. Aquele era o seu limite e ela não tinha o poder necessário para atravessá-lo.

_Existem coisas que estão longe do seu controle e conhecimento, Hermione. Acostume-se com isso, a vida não é justa_.

Entrou no dormitório e correu para o banheiro, trancando-o logo em seguida. No espelho, conseguia ver os lábios levemente inchados, as bochechas coradas e os olhos castanhos demonstrando uma emoção que não sentia. _Raiva_.

Sem perceber, sua respiração escapou com um silfo. Bruscamente, deixou a mão cair no espelho, buscando algum apoio enquanto o oxigênio parecia impossibilitado de entrar em seu corpo. Abriu a boca, sugando o ar que não conseguia respirar, e aos poucos caiu no chão, tentando se ver no espelho. No entanto, enquanto despencava, viu que seu reflexo não seguia os seus movimentos – continuava parado, olhando-a fixamente com um sorriso que não lhe pertencia.

_.#._

_storm in the morning light, I feel  
no more can I say  
frozen to myself_

_.#._

Foram as batidas na porta que a acordou de seu estado lamentável. Pela forma como a pessoa batia, já devia estar a algum tempo adormecida. _Mas que diabos_... Estava escorada no chão, a testa apoiada no espelho frio, a roupa amassada e com um gosto amargo na boca que não soube identificar. Olhou seu reflexo, fazendo repetidas caretas e tocando o rosto, apenas para confirmar para si mesma de que não estava tendo alucinações. Aproximou ainda mais o rosto do espelho, vendo o quanto seus olhos estavam injetados e vermelhos. Coçou-os, tentando tirar a dormência do corpo nesse gesto, assustando-se logo em seguida com as incessantes batidas na porta.

Lentamente se ergueu, abrindo-a. Parvati apareceu entre a fresta com um careta enraivada, falando obscenidades que Hermione não conseguia ouvir. Foi puxada para fora do banheiro por Lavander, que falava o quanto a garota estava apertada e já estava quase chutando a porta para entrar. Quando terminou de dizer isso – em um único fôlego –, Lavander percebeu o estado apático de Hermione, que continuava a encarar o nada e tudo ao mesmo tempo.

– Tá tudo bem com você? – perguntou a garota com um fio de voz.

Hermione piscou os olhos antes de responder. A visão estava um pouco turva, como se ela estivesse enxergando dentro d'água. Deu um falso sorriso para Lavander, dizendo que estava apenas cansada demais. A garota ainda a olhava desconfiada enquanto Hermione sentava-se na cama e fechava a cortina ao redor. Jogou-se, os cabelos castanhos cobrindo o lençol vermelho escuro. Por um momento fugaz, flashs de pesadelos passados atravessaram sua mente – a ponta dos dedos percorrendo as paredes destruídas do castelo, seu rosto contra o espelho, a dor, o cinza, sangue, _sangue, sangue_...

Talvez, se apenas fechasse os olhos e tapasse os ouvidos ou se escondesse dentro de si mesma, ela poderia acordar no dia seguinte sabendo que tudo havia acabado, que não haveria mais guerras e preconceitos e dor.

Sorriu em meio ao vazio. Era racional demais para se deixar levar por tais pensamentos, e porque a vertigem e dor de cabeça que eles deram acabaram de lhe trazer novamente para a realidade.

_Bem vinda de__volta_.

_.#._

_I got nobody on my side  
and surely that ain't right_

_.#._

Poderia culpar o fantasma e seu monólogo cansativo ou o clima mórbido da sala de História da Magia. Poderia culpar sua solidão, sua mente, seu vazio, seu desespero mudo. Poderia culpar o mundo e mais um milhão de coisas, mas os pensamentos estavam nublados demais para pensar em culpar alguma coisa.

_Para quê pensar? A mente não é mais um refúgio seguro._

Ela estava a quatro cadeiras de distância, no sentido diagonal da direita para a esquerda. Debruçada sobre a mesa, os cabelos presos descuidadamente no alto, deixando alguns poucos cachos nas laterais. Torcia uma pena acinzentada entre os dedos, em um gesto contínuo extremamente irritante. O indicador passava por cima do dedo do meio, que passava por baixo do anelar e por cima do mindinho, reiniciando a contagem no polegar. Girava a pena rapidamente, transformando-a em um pequeno borrão branco. Teve que piscar os olhos para se livrar da imagem, voltando-os para o pescoço pálido, as mãos pequenininhas – _pare de olhar, ela vai começar novamente_ –, a franja que vez ou outra escapava da orelha e caia lentamente sobre os olhos castanhos.

Era uma das primeiras vezes que ela não prestava atenção na aula – não que ele tivesse reparado antes –, e aquela era uma das poucas vezes em que Draco a observava. Observava de verdade. Ela parecia diferente, tirando a aura disperse; parecia tão acuada e solitária por baixo da máscara de descaso. Através do canto dos olhos, reparou que não era o único observando-a: Weasley, que estava três cadeiras atrás dela, observava a nuca semi descoberta e a pena nos dedinhos dela com uma expressão séria no rosto.

Foi atraído novamente pelo borrão branco, enquanto devaneios sem sentido passavam em sua mente com uma sensação de torpor e sonolência muito grande. O sino que denunciava o fim da aula tocou, e enquanto arrumava sua mochila, pôde ver o momento em que ela olhou para trás, para o ruivo que havia apenas voltado para chamar Potter, que olhou para Hermione, como num pedido de desculpas, e acompanhou o amigo. Ela ficou lá sozinha, com os poucos alunos que restavam, a pena ainda girando na palma em um ritmo cadenciadamente lento.

Antes que pudesse reagir, os olhos se encontram. Pôde ver nos olhos dela – sempre castanhos, sempre _tão_ comuns – um brilho incomum que foi ainda mais intensificado pela distância. Não era mais castanho e sim mel, e Draco pôde ver todas as nuances das cores dela dançando em seus olhos. Hermione olhou ao redor, mostrando o vazio da sala, e voltou os olhos para ele, que pôde ver duas lágrimas escorregando pelas bochechas coradas. Ela as limpou, virando o rosto e jogando as coisas na mochila, encarando de vez em quando as cadeiras onde os amigos haviam sentado. Antes de ir embora, ainda olhou para Draco, dando um sorriso amargurado e indo embora sem dizer uma única palavra.

Ele a compreendia – ela estava sozinha. Ele sabia bem como era aquela sensação, tendo os amigos por perto sem saber se podia ou não confiar. Aquela dor que não o deixava ter certeza de nada. E finalmente eles estavam em posições iguais, não havia mais tantas diferenças; ambos estavam sozinhos e com problemas que não sabiam lidar.

_.#._

_never found our way  
regardless of what they say_

_.#._

"Nunca acredite nas minhas lágrimas, Pansy."

Você é um ótimo ator, Draco. Você estava contando de como foi fácil escapar da aula de feitiços chorando e dizendo que seu braço doía tanto que era capaz de chorar. _E você chorou_, e aquele duende te dispensou para a enfermaria, onde você alegou dor de cabeça porque o seu braço não doía mais, mas como era "bem provável que as enxaquecas fossem o efeito do remédio" você ficou lá a tarde inteira, dormindo e por vezes gemendo de _dor_. Naquela época você nem conhecia isso, não era? Hoje ela faz parte de você, está no seu sangue, em cada lembrança que você se recorda - porque mesmo fugindo, é para o ano de 97 que você volta. Você me alertou sobre as suas lágrimas, e eu sorri para você, recorda-se? Porque com o seu aviso, eu estaria alerta para qualquer tipo de manipulação inconsciente sua, e eu fiquei feliz, pois você não queria me usar, porque você me considerava sua amiga.

Eu via que você estava perdendo o controle, mas o que eu poderia fazer? Eu não sabia de nada naquela época, nem a missa metade. E quando eu ti vi chorar aquelas lágrimas – tão carregadas de desespero e ódio e raiva e incapacidade e, acima de tudo, _dor_ – eu soube que aquele momento foi um dos raros em que você se permitiu chorar de verdade. E eu acreditei em você, porque ninguém o havia feito até então.

No final, não é para isso que servem os amigos?

_.#._

_how can it feel, this wrong  
from this moment  
how can it feel, this wrong_

_.#._

**CONTINUA**

* * *

**Música:** Roads – Portishead.

**Nota****:** Essa última parte é da Pansy sobre o sexto ano, galera, mais um dos drabbles aleatórios que fiz para incluir na fic. E bem, só pra não ficarem com dúvida, Romione não irá durar, ok?

Aos que favoritaram e deixaram nos Alerts, muito obrigada, e aos que deixaram reviews, vocês sabem que eu amo vocês. Reviews falando sobre a fic me deixam lufa com a vida e com vontade de escrever mais, haha. Vejo vocês na próxima, Nanda.


	4. Tempo contado

**Nota:** Desculpem a demora de postar, mas foi por questões críticas. Meu notebook queimou, todos os meus arquivos estavam nele e eu passei alguns dias de desespero sem saber qual era o problema até ele voltar no dia 13/06, mas aqui está o capítulo e eu sinceramente espero que vocês gostem dele. Disse nas replys que postaria semana que vem, mas como eu consegui adiantar tudo resolvi recompensar a demora. Obrigada as lindas e perigosas que comentaram, vocês me fazem cada dia mais feliz. Vejo vocês nas notas finais (:

* * *

**TEMPO CONTADO**

_Por Nanda Magnail_

_.#._

Um dia tem vinte e quatro horas, tendo cada hora sessenta minutos, e cada minuto tendo sessenta segundos. Um dia equivale há mil quatrocentos e quarenta minutos, ou aproximadamente oitenta e seis mil e quatrocentos segundos. Colocando desse jeito, parecia uma eternidade. Já dizia Shakespeare; o tempo é muito lento para os que esperam, muito rápido para os que têm medo, muito longo para os que lamentam, muito curto para os que festejam, mas, para os que amam, o tempo é eterno. Indefinido, mesmo com todos os métodos para determiná-lo.

Era nisso que Hermione refletia enquanto caminhava para os jardins. Fazia um dia que não via Draco. Ele não havia aparecido no café da manhã nem no banquete, muito menos na biblioteca e não tinham aulas juntos naquele dia. Para ela, aquilo era uma terrível quebra de rotina; estava se acostumando com o cinza, com as poucas palavras e muitos olhares, o sussurrar da pena contra o pergaminho. Não poderia confessar isso nem para si mesma, mas ir para a biblioteca era a melhor parte do seu dia. Ron estava lhe dando dor de cabeça, sempre com a cara emburrada quando estava por perto, lançando indiretas um pouco ácidas quando ela fingia estar lendo no salão comunal. Privava-a da companhia de Harry, sempre puxando o amigo para alguma conversa em frente à lareira quando este se aproximava dela. Se o plano de Ron era fazê-la se arrepender de não ter cedido, não estava dando resultado. A única coisa que sentia era raiva.

O sol estava se pondo quando viu o loiro encostado numa árvore, perto da Floresta Proibida. Estava sozinho – _como ele sempre parecia estar agora_ -, com os cabelos um pouco bagunçados e a capa dobrada em um braço. Soltando a respiração que nem sabia estar presa, voltou a caminhar, aproximando-se dele. Podia sentir a ponta dos cachos ondulando com o seu movimento, dando-lhe cócegas na nuca, mas não era esse o motivo pela qual estava arrepiada.

A ausência de vida nos olhos dele congelou seu corpo com o mesmo poder de uma rajada de vento frio. O cinza dos olhos de Draco, naquela distância, tinha um tom azul do céu, que a queimava por dentro e corroia as poucas alegrias que ela sentiu naquele dia. Sentia-se sendo tragada por um universo alternativo, onde pôde sentir a dor em cada átomo do seu corpo em um único olhar, antes do sorriso trêmulo nos lábios dele morrer e lhe encarar completamente sério, os olhos um pouco apertados naquela mania de sempre intimidar. Quase sorriu se não estivesse com tanto frio.

– O que você está planejando, hein Granger? – ele disse depois de um tempo, cruzando os braços. Talvez ele também sentisse frio. Talvez, se Hermione não estivesse tão amortecida, ela perceberia que fazia calor, mas não precisou disso para compreender o porquê dele não dobrar as mangas como os outros rapazes no castelo. Talvez estivesse com vergonha.

E deveria ter mesmo.

– Você não vai responder?

Piscou os olhos, sem perceber que havia demorado tanto tempo pensando. Sua cabeça doía com as incertezas e tantos _se_ e _talvez_... Já não confiava em sua racionalidade.

– O que eu estou planejando exatamente, Malfoy? – ela também cruzou os braços, aproximando-se sorrateiramente. Agora, o cinza dos olhos dele estava mais para fumaça de cigarro. Disforme, meio translucido, carregado de substâncias tóxicas.

– Essa aproximação. O que você quer?

A verdade é que já não sabia mais o que queria. Havia tantas coisas em sua mente agora, tantos desejos e urgências que nunca havia sentido. Havia _Helena_, havia seu silêncio opressor com Ron, essa aproximação com Malfoy, o fim da guerra, a falta de ordem e lógica em sua vida. Não tinha mais controle, e apenas estava vivendo um dia de cada vez.

– Eu só estou cheia de problemas e cansada demais para resolvê-los.

Ela deu de ombros e quebrou a distância, indo sentar-se embaixo da árvore. Malfoy a encarava de cima, e durante alguns segundos só a observou. Os cachos dela estavam um pouco embaraçados, e quando ela encostou a cabeça no tronco, fechando os olhos numa expressão de redenção, Draco soube que ela falava a verdade. Havia percebido antes, mas a sua fé para com as pessoas estava quase nula.

– Isso não responde a minha pergunta.

– Não era pra responder. Só estou dando os passos que posso dar. Não estou fazendo planos, Malfoy.

Sentou-se ao lado dela, alguns centímetros entre eles. Ela o estava encarando, Draco pôde sentir antes mesmo de olhá-la. Assim, tão de perto, não sabia definir bem a cor dos olhos dela. Logicamente, era castanho, mas a miríade de cores ao redor das íris ia muito além. Havia mel, havia café, chocolate, cores que lhe aqueciam por dentro e emanavam uma confiança e dor que transpassou todas as suas barreiras – estas, já tão frágeis – e tocou as feridas em sua alma.

Ele já havia dito que odiava olhar em seus olhos? Odiava-a toda?

Mas ela parecia ser a única naquele castelo com a capacidade de entendê-lo. Já estava sozinho, cansado, porque não aceitar ajuda?

– E esses seus problemas tão importantes, o que você faz para resolvê-los? Não tenho visto sua racionalidade nas aulas, ultimamente. Tem que ver isso, Granger, daqui a pouco fica parecida com as garotas da sua idade.

Hermione corou pelo elogio, se é que aquilo era um. Mas com quem estava falando? Já devia estar acostumada com seu senso de humor distorcido.

– Estou pondo razão nos meus problemas, acho que só assim consigo aturá-los por muito tempo.

– É, aturar trasgos ruivos deve ser um passaporte garantido para o paraíso, mas colocar razão neles lhe dá o título de santa.

– Não tenho passagem para o paraíso, Draco. – disse Hermione. Ele a encarou surpreso durante alguns segundos, voltando a olhar para frente; em seguida, ela percebeu que havia dito o primeiro nome dele em voz alta. – Eu... Eu espero que não tenha problema eu ter...

– Sem problemas, Granger. – mesmo não o olhando, ela pôde perceber o tom de riso na voz dele. Suspirou, como se um grande peso tivesse sido tirado de seus ombros; talvez por não ter que voltar para a estaca zero com ele, talvez por vê-lo rindo tão livre depois de tanto tempo.

Draco a encarou depois de um tempo em silêncio, e viu um sorriso simples aparecer nos lábios dela, uma pequena movimentação que fez com que os olhos se apertassem minimamente. Rodeada de sombras, Hermione era um pedaço de sol no meio da escuridão, com suas máculas particulares.

Olhando em seus olhos tão odiosos, conseguia ver que a garota a sua frente ia muito além de livros e inteligência. Havia uma aura de mistério ao redor da fisionomia doentia que a estava perseguindo. As olheiras, a energia estranha que parecia emanar em alguns momentos. Era um daqueles pensamentos premonitórios, quando uma sensação de deja vu preenchia a mente sem querer. Soltou o ar por entre os lábios entreabertos, voltando os olhos para o céu já escuro e salpicado de estrelas. Antes de lhe dizer um adeus, ela havia levantado, limpando a capa enquanto cantarolava alguma melodia, que talvez nem tivesse percebido se não estivesse tão atento à presença dela.

– Já está na hora do jantar, você quer vir comigo?

Quando olhou para seus olhos novamente, o _não_ morreu em sua língua. Ele estava sozinho, ela estava sozinha, e depois da porra da guerra todo mundo sentava onde queria, sem ordem de casas. Apenas fechou os olhos, tendo gravado na retina a cor dos olhos dela, assim tornando suportável acompanhá-la ao Salão Principal.

_.#._

_there's no time for us, there's no place for us.  
what is this thing that builds our dreams yet slips away from us?_

_.#._

– Por que você se sentou com ela hoje?

Estava deitado em frente à lareira, com o livro de transfiguração no colo, quando Pansy Parkinson atravessou o Salão Comunal e sentou em sua frente, com as feições de porcelana sérias. O cabelo dela havia crescido um pouco, atravessando o ombro, mas a franja reta – aquela que a deixava quase infantil – mantinha-se aparada. Haviam voltado a conversar aos poucos, falando da infância e de velhos costumes, mas nunca sobre a guerra, mesmo que ela sempre estivesse lá.

Já era um começo.

– Sinceramente, Pansy? Nem eu sei.

– Você pareceu estranho por um momento, o que houve?

A garota deu um sorriso de lado, mesmo com os olhos preocupados. Draco tentou retribuir o sorriso, mas sua mente não contribuía em nada.

Quando entraram no Salão Principal, poucas pessoas olharam para eles. Hermione, apesar de ter um papel importante na guerra, sem cicatriz ou Weasel ao lado, não chamava tanta atenção, e ele não era mais digno de olhares depois de tudo o que fez, mas assim que os cochichos começaram, um quarto da escola estava os observando. Hermione havia sentado em sua frente, tentando inutilmente aplacar a vergonha com conversa fiada, enquanto tentava comer sua torrada sem corar ao olhar em seus olhos e ao redor.

Quando Draco estava perto de acabar seu jantar, sentiu o arrepio subir a espinha e o início dos tremores em suas mãos. Olhou ao redor, procurando uma saída, mas só encontrou olhares julgadores e os sussurros que aos poucos foram enchendo seus ouvidos. Como um chiado, conseguiu ouvir o som de passos e ricochetear de varinhas, fazendo com que inevitavelmente sua respiração se acelerasse. Maldita adrenalina.

Hermione o encarava, uma ruga de preocupação formando-se entre as sobrancelhas. Quase sentiu o peso da mão dela sob a sua, com a ligeira carícia que o indicador fazia em sua pele, mas estava ocupado demais a olhando nos olhos. Encarou as mãos semi-entrelaçadas, sentindo-se menos trêmulo e mais consciente dos olhares ao redor. Olhou para Hermione vendo-a entreabrir os lábios, como se fosse dizer algo, mas deles só escaparam um suspiro.

– Draco?

Voltou à atenção para Pansy, que tinha as sobrancelhas arqueadas em espera da resposta. Draco piscou os olhos, recobrando a consciência e sorrindo para ela.

– Só estou com sono esses dias, Pansy.

– Tudo bem, vou deixá-lo continuar o que você estava fazendo antes. – ela disse, sorrindo, enquanto se levantava – Boa noite, Draco.

– Boa noite.

Era lógico que Pansy não acreditara na desculpa do sono. Apesar de, muitas vezes, ser infantil e exagerada, Parkinson era bastante perceptiva. Ela já havia reparado o quão _sonolento_ ele ficava, e na semana passada o havia perguntado sobre a embalagem negra que ele havia esquecido no Salão Comunal. Draco rezou para deuses que não acreditava quando a amiga apareceu com seus remédios na mão, com um olhar questionador. Provavelmente ela já tinha percebido os tremores e deve pensar que Draco está usando drogas trouxas no colégio, e que Granger é sua financiadora. Seria engraçado se não fosse tão absurdo.

Pansy sabia que tinha algo errado, de ingênua ela só tinha o rosto, mas até lá a deixaria com suas suposições.

_.#._

_who dares to love forever?  
when love must die_

_.#._

Ela queria _tanto_ descobrir o que estava acontecendo com ele. Os remédios, os tremores, o descontrole e o medo nos olhos cinza. Tudo aquilo somente a atiçava mais para desvendar o segredo que Malfoy carregava. Era bastante claro que ele precisava de ajuda, mas Draco – deixou-se saborear o nome dele em sua mente, sem se reprimir – era tão teimoso. Talvez o seu problema fosse além dos remédios; sentia que era ainda pior, como uma maldição.

– Então, você está saindo com Malfoy.

Estava aconchegada na poltrona, perdida em suas suposições, quando Ron chegou de repente. Parecia zangado, e ela não teve nenhum trabalho para descobrir o porquê. Talvez ele tenha visto o aperto de mão que ela havia dado em Malfoy como uma espécie de vingança. Ron sempre entendia tudo errado.

– Eu não estou saindo com ninguém.

– E porque não sentou do lado dos seus amigos, hein? – ele perguntou num tom acusador, como se responder aquela questão fosse difícil demais.

– Por quê? – ela retrucou com raiva, fechando os olhos enquanto cruzava os braços, buscando aplacar a raiva de algum modo. Ron é tão idiota, sua cabeça parecia que ia explodir a qualquer momento, Harry e Ginny não estavam por perto, _minha cabeça dói e eu não devo nada a ninguém, para de falar, Ronald, você não manda em mim, porra, maldita dor de cabeça._ – Porque sempre que eu me aproximo do Harry ou da Ginny ou de qualquer pessoa dessa casa, você dá um jeito de puxá-la para longe de mim. Eu cansei da sua infantilidade, Ron. Cansei de tudo, pra falar a verdade. E por favor, não fale nada, eu estou morrendo de dor de cabeça.

– Você não era assim. – ele disse depois de um tempo em silêncio – Foi ele, não é?

– Ele quem, Ron?

– Malfoy. De quem você acha que eu estou falando? Do Neville?

Hermione fechou os olhos novamente, coçando-os numa tentativa falha de manter-se no controle.

– Só cala a maldita boca, Ron, e me deixa em paz. – ela concluiu, a voz distorcida de raiva, antes de pegar sua capa e partir para a saída da Grifinória. Precisava de um lugar para pensar, para racionalizar, se não iria explodir a qualquer momento.

_.#._

_touch my tears with your lips  
touch my world with your fingertips_

_.#._

Ele estava sozinho no salão comunal quando a coruja alva de sua mãe chegou. O pergaminho enrolado na patinha era pequeno, com poucas palavras, mas capaz de causar grande estardalhaço. Às vezes, Draco pensava que as coisas não tinham como ficar piores – como quando ele era pequeno e Harry Potter era um patamar mais importante do que ele por conta de uma maldita cicatriz –, mas ele sempre se surpreendia.

A letra de Narcisa estava meio trêmula, com algumas partes do pergaminho manchadas de lágrimas. Ele a entendia perfeitamente, aquela não era uma situação fácil de lidar.

Apertou o pergaminho na mão, enquanto saía do Salão Comunal. No momento, tudo parecia alegre demais, barulhento demais e ele não queria aquilo perto de si. Correu para a torre de astronomia, mesmo que aquele maldito lugar fosse palco de muitos dos seus pesadelos, mas era frio e distante, um lugar onde ele poderia se encolher e chorar suas lágrimas sem ninguém por perto para ver sua fraqueza. O que Granger dizia sobre resolver os problemas? Colocar razão, isso. Mas como colocar razão em um problema tão emocional? Não conseguia mais ser tão insensível.

Corria sem ver, procurando apenas a paz, ou um abraço – agora, ele precisava de ambos como nunca havia precisado. Seus olhos já estavam nublados pelas lágrimas que impedia de chorar, e com os sentidos descontrolados, facilmente trombou em alguém.

Às vezes, apenas às vezes, acasos não são apenas acasos.

– Malfoy? – perguntou Hermione, assustada, quando foi abruptamente jogada no chão.

Conseguia ouvi-lo correndo, e mesmo com o ato tão brusco, foi atrás dele. Alguma coisa em seus olhos a assustou mais do que as mãos geladas e fortes a empurrando, havia um medo tão fora de controle no cinza. Como se o problema que ele tinha naquele momento não fosse o bastante para pagar todo o mal que havia causado.

Se fosse assim, Hermione o perdoaria. Simplesmente o perdoaria, porque não aguentava mais ver tanta angústia numa só pessoa. Dividiria o fardo dele com ela, só pra não ter que, todas as noites, sonhar com cinza e sangue, ou imaginar, durante suas horas vagas e solitárias, se algum dia Malfoy seria capaz de sorrir de verdade novamente.

Correu atrás dele, sem se importar com o horário de recolher, que estava à uma hora de distância. Seguiu-o até a torre de astronomia, tendo o som de seus passos cessado. Fazia frio e ventava muito na torre, o céu meio nublado que deixava pouco espaço para as estrelas. Enrolou-se mais ainda em sua capa, os lábios tremendo um pouco. Malfoy não estava à vista, mas enquanto rondava a torre em passos lentos, à procura de algum som que não fosse o vento, conseguiu ouvir um soluço seco e torturado há pouca distância. Desceu as escadas da torre devagar, tendo sido coberta pela escuridão enquanto seguia o eco de um choro que vinha de trás da estante de telescópios.

Draco estava encolhido contra a parede, um pergaminho já muito amassado em sua mão. Não percebeu quando Hermione se agachou até ele, tentando fazer algum barulho que mostrasse a sua presença sem assustá-lo, conseguindo um ranger das tábuas. Por um momento, ele lhe lembrou uma criança que espera pelo natal durante todo o ano, para então descobrir que Papai Noel não existe, mas a dor em seus olhos ia muito além de uma crença quebrada. Era a mais pura desolação, como se ele finalmente tivesse percebido que não tinha mais ninguém no mundo ao seu lado.

Ele nunca estivera tão errado.

– Draco?

Ele se virou abruptamente para encará-la, a respiração suspensa por um segundo. Hermione pensou que ele gritaria com ela por tê-lo seguido, mas ele fez justamente o contrário; jogou-se em seus braços como a mesma criança que havia imaginado momentos antes, chorando em seu colo. Hermione o abraçou de volta, demorando a fazê-lo por conta da posição em que estava, sentando-se em seus joelhos e abraçando Draco quando ele apertou mais ainda os braços em sua cintura em um desespero irrefreável.

– Eu não vou sair daqui. – ela sussurrou em seu ouvido. Agachou-se e se aproximou da parede apenas para ter um apoio nas costas, levando-o junto.

Sentiu a mão dele apalpar as próprias vestes, um barulhinho característico rompendo o silêncio opressor do local. Draco tateou as mãos às cegas, tirando do interior da capa um frasco. Hermione pegou-o das mãos trêmulas dele, recebendo um olhar intenso de volta. Malfoy tentou pegar de sua mão, mas Hermione havia o jogado para longe.

– Draco, não. – ela disse quando ele fez menção de levantar, enquanto o corpo inteiro era assaltado por pequenos tremores. Segurou o rosto dele entre suas mãos para forçá-lo a encará-la, enquanto a respiração dele acelerava cada vez mais. – Draco, acorda. Eu estou aqui, e eu não vou embora. Draco, olhe para mim...

Os olhos dele estavam fixos no teto, mas a voz dela dizendo o seu nome aos poucos o trouxe de volta do torpor. Encararam-se durante muito tempo, tentando compreender o que se passava na mente um do outro. Era tanta confusão, eram tantas coisas sem definições. Era demais para qualquer um.

Em uma batida de coração, Draco investiu o seu corpo contra o de Hermione, pressionando seus lábios com força. Hermione demorou para retribuir o beijo, mas viu-se envolvendo o pescoço dele com seus braços, sendo então puxada para mais perto pela cintura. O frio intenso e das lágrimas no rosto dele não conseguiram tirar a beleza do momento, até o deixava mais bonito – suas respirações rápidas e os corpo colados, na escuridão da torre de astronomia, acompanhados de suas lágrimas e sua dor.

Parecia fácil como respirar.

Draco entrelaçou suas mãos antes de apoiar a testa contra a dela, deixando o pergaminho de Narcisa com Hermione. Afastou-se com delicadeza, voltando a se apoiar na parede e olhar para o teto, procurando desta vez controlar as lágrimas.

Hermione leu repetidas vezes o pergaminho para tentar achar coesão nas palavras. Já estava amassado e a escuridão não ajudava na leitura, mas um pouco da luz da lua banhou o ambiente, tornando-se mais possível entender. Sua boca foi abrindo aos poucos quando compreendeu a gravidade da notícia.

– Merlin, Draco, eu sinto muito.

Abraçou-o, apertando-o num gesto de consolo. Draco se deixou ser abraçado durante alguns segundos para depois retribuir o gesto. Não se esqueceu do beijo, não esqueceu que foi _ele_ quem o havia começado, mas foda-se, tudo estava fora de controle agora. Seus conceitos, tudo aquilo que havia um dia acreditado, parecia estar se esvanecendo com o vento. Ele só queria que alguém estivesse ao seu lado agora, segurasse em sua mão e afastasse toda a sua melancolia.

– Eu sei que ele fez coisas terríveis, eu sei. Mas ele não merece esse fim. Não dizem que o amor salva? Meu pai me ama, Granger. Ama a mim e a minha mãe, ama a nossa família e nosso nome. Isso é amor, e o amor perdoa, mas cadê o perdão de Lucius? Não existe cura para a varíola de dragão, não no estado em que ele já está. Ele vai morrer, quando finalmente essa guerra acabou.

_A guerra não acabou, Draco, ela só se voltou para dentro de nós_, Hermione pensou em dizer, mas Malfoy havia finalmente voltado ao controle, não queria que o momento se perdesse.

Ele suspirou em seu pescoço, deixando-se descansar sobre o corpo dela novamente. Hermione se desvencilhou de seus braços, entrelaçando sua mão com a dele enquanto tombava a cabeça em seu ombro. Não sabia se essa intimidade iria se estender até o dia seguinte, por isso iria aproveitar. Com todas essas transformações em suas vidas, não tinha mais certeza de nada. Se há um mês lhe perguntassem sobre Lucius Malfoy, diria que pouco lhe importava a vida do homem que quase a matou, mas olhando para seu herdeiro, Hermione só conseguia sentir remorso por tais pensamentos.

Sem descruzar as mãos, Draco levantou, puxando Hermione junto. Os dois se encararam por pouco tempo, sem saber o que fazer. Malfoy tossiu rapidamente, para testar o controle de sua voz.

– Onde você jogou meus remédios?

Hermione fez um feitiço convocatório e o frasco voou até sua mão, para depois entregar a Draco.

– Obrigado. Por tudo.

Hermione sorriu antes de abraçá-lo. Por um momento, sentiu que ele iria beijá-la novamente – _e esperou e esperou e esperou_ –, mas tudo o que aconteceu foi um singelo beijo na testa e a carícia do polegar contra a palma de sua mão, antes dele finalmente deixá-la sozinha com seus pensamentos.

_.#._

_this world has only one sweet moment  
set aside for us  
who wants to live forever?_

_.#._

**CONTINUA**

* * *

**Música:** Who Wants to Live - Breaking Benjamin.

**Nota:** Eu gostei muito desse capítulo, pessoal, e só o estou postando agora porque sou uma pessoa boa. Se tiver algum erro, perdão, conserto mais tarde. A música do capítulo é o cover porque achei que a versão deles caiu melhor na fanfic.

O que acharam? Gostaram? Não gostaram? Quero saber o porquê, haha. Acho que capítulo cinco vai demorar de chegar, sem previsões ainda, mas se tiver muitas reviews motivadoras e detalhadas aí eu fico louca, levo o notebook para a viagem e não desgrudo dele até o capítulo sair assim grandinho como esse ;) Pessoal dos alerts, cadê vocês, hein?

Love ya, Nanda.


	5. Quebrando conceitos

**Nota:** A demora dessa vez foi mais minha culpa do que tudo. Com o fim de HP, fiquei toda triste e não consegui produzir nada que preste (mas logo que eu coloquei a playlist dramiônica pra funcionar escrevi três páginas em uma hora e meia, então não estou tão perdida assim). Tô cheia de trabalhos de início de semestre na escola e outros no 6V, então acabo completando um e atrasando outro, e isso me deixa angustiada porque gosto de tudo perfeito e em ordem. Aqui mais um capítulo, que eu dedico a Marie Vigorito, que é uma linda e que dedicou o primeiro capítulo de Hurricane e Three Cigarettes (H está nos favoritos e TC no fórum 6V, leiam agora mesmo) para mim, muito obrigada, viu? /hug. E o meu muito obrigada também a quem deixou review, vocês são as minhas motivações. Vejo vocês nas notas finais.

* * *

**QUEBRANDO CONCEITOS**

_Por Nanda Magnail_

_.#._

_we'll rise above this, we'll cry about this  
as we live and learn_

_.#._

O que ele sentia?

Nojo. Prazer. Culpa. Uma sensação contínua no estômago que deixava a boca amarga e os olhos lacrimejando. Deitado em sua cama, há algum tempo naquela condição de torpor, Draco pensava sobre o que ocorreu nas últimas horas. Granger, mais um ataque, a carta inoportuna de Narcisa (a gota de desespero que faltava naquela merda de vida), Pansy, Granger e sua ajuda e seus abraços e seus olhares e seus lábios e _Hermione_.

Ainda conseguia sentir a saliva dela em sua língua, mesmo depois de ter escovado bem os dentes e tomado a poção ácida contra mau hálito (era verde e queimava suas papilas gustativas, como se mostrasse naquilo o quão impura sua boca estava), mas era quase impossível se manter limpo quando sua mente já estava suja. Só podia ser fruto de sua imaginação, é claro, mas sentia-a em todo o seu corpo, correndo em suas veias, infectando-o com seu sangue sujo, mudando-o por dentro sem ao menos se dar conta.

Fechava os olhos e via íris castanhas em meio ao negrume, observando-o. O enjoo aumentava.

O que diria Lucius, enfermo na mansão, da situação pela qual se encontrava? Um filho traumatizado, uma esposa no limite da sanidade, sua família e seu nome na ruína. Não sabia dizer se as palavras dele poderiam afetá-lo como antigamente, já que ele estava morrendo e aquele assunto seria o último que passaria em sua mente enquanto via a vida de seu pai esvair diante de seus olhos. Se ele o amava tanto quanto demonstrou naqueles gestos e olhares durante toda a guerra, ele lhe diria para ser feliz apenas, pois merecia isto mais do que qualquer um naquele castelo, porque teve tudo e depois não lhe sobrou nada (amigos, dinheiro, poder, tudo o que ele conhecia havia mudado. Até si mesmo).

Levantou rapidamente da cama quando percebeu que enjoo não bastaria, batendo a porta do banheiro enquanto o corpo despencava no chão e ele lançava violentamente no vaso tudo o que havia comido no jantar com Granger (quando foi que ela ficou tão presente em sua vida?, ele se perguntou rapidamente). O corpo curvava-se de tempos em tempos, como se fosse vomitar até a alma. Talvez fosse o efeito de ter tomado tantos remédios ao mesmo tempo, mas como ele poderia evitar? Quando sentia todo o corpo tremer, era automático procurar por ajuda, e só a encontrava naquele frasco mágico que agora tinha apenas seis pílulas. Sabia que tinha que moderar, mas estava tudo muito frequente. Ainda sonhava com a guerra, Voldemort (só em pensar em seu nome sentiu o estômago contrair) e com o cheiro do fogo queimando a carne de Crabbe. E agora, seu pai estava com metade do braço esquerdo dominado pela doença e suas chances de cura iam diminuindo de minuto a minuto.

– Malfoy, você tá legal? – ouviu uma voz questionar do outro lado da porta.

– Estou, só foi um enjôo, Blaise.

Escovou os dentes, sentindo as mãos frias e trêmulas quando lavou o rosto de todo aquele suor, e voltou para o quarto, entrando em suas cobertas e encolhendo-se como um bebê. Ainda sentia-se tonto, mas faltavam poucas horas para amanhecer e ele precisava realmente dormir. Sabia que seus remédios haviam ido embora junto com toda a comida, mas o efeito entorpecente continuava presente em seu corpo, só não conseguia realizar seu maior desejo no momento, fechar os olhos e dormir em paz. A dormência em seus sentidos só o aterrorizava, como a sensação de impotência que seus ataques de pânico traziam. Não gostava de nominar o que tinha, mas era isto e precisava afirmar para si mesmo sua cicatriz de guerra.

Inclinou o corpo até as mãos alcançarem o criado mundo, tateando às cegas até achar uma caixinha próxima da grande vela esverdeada que há muito havia sido apagada. Lá estava sua outra saída de escape; poções do sono. Era uma pena que, com o uso frequente e considerável tolerância a certas poções – amaldiçoava seu sangue puro, às vezes –, seu efeito já não era tão satisfatório, mas desde que conseguisse pregar os olhos, estava resolvido. Enfrentaria seus demônios de qualquer jeito, pensou resignado antes de finalmente adormecer.

_.#._

_a broken promise  
I was not honest_

_.#._

Sabia que aquele dia seria difícil a partir do momento em que Parvati se atrasou no banheiro e Lavender de tempos em tempos perguntava se ela estava bem. Não aguentava mais a falsa preocupação da colega de quarto, os olhos castanhos escuros com uma malícia escondida nas íris. Sabia que ela estava feliz com a separação com Ron, e não precisava de sua caridade repleta de más intenções.

Assim que Parvati liberou o banheiro, correu para que nenhum outro imprevisto realmente a atrasasse. Olhando-se no espelho, quase entendeu a preocupação de Lavender; parecia ter sido atropelada por uma manada de hipogrifos. Havia olheiras bastante escuras embaixo de seus olhos e a expressão cansada que seu rosto emitia quase a assustou. Sorriu sarcasticamente para o espelho antes de tirar o pijama e entrar no jato de água quente. Fechou os olhos e molhou os cabelos, relaxando os músculos que nem sabia que estar tencionados. Pegou a esponja e ensaboou-a, deslizando-a por seu corpo e depois o shampoo e condicionador, acariciando os cabelos o máximo que pôde. Desligou o chuveiro rapidamente quando sentiu uma mão tocar sua cintura com delicadeza, a carícia de um amante.

Quase escorregou quando viu a si mesma, nua, em sua frente. A cópia se aproximou ainda mais, rodeando-a. De seus movimentos mais imperceptíveis, Hermione conseguia sentir a classe e confiança que deles emanavam. O modo como piscava os olhos, como o canto de seus lábios estava sempre repuxado para cima (como uma rainha que sabe que terá o que quer, que não tem medo de ir onde é necessário para pegar o que é seu de direito), o jeito que suas costas arqueavam com seus passos de bailarina. Hermione tremeu quando sentiu a respiração quente de Helena em seu pescoço.

– Você pensou que fosse ele, não foi? – o murmúrio em seu pescoço arrepiou-a dos pés a cabeça. Sentiu seu corpo sendo prensado contra o dela, os seios pressionados em suas costas e os braços de Helena ao seu redor. Não conseguia agir ou raciocinar direito, só sentia. Sentia muito para uma só pessoa – Ah, Hermione, você queria que ele fizesse isso com você. _Eu sei disso_. Você só quer se sentir limpa uma vez nessa sua vida imunda, sua sangue ruim. Só não esqueça o quão podre você é por dentro, porque ele nunca irá esquecer. Ele nunca poderá te salvar, já que será ele o primeiro a cavar sua cova com as palavras que você merece ouvir. Mas o gosto dele é bom, não é? Vale à pena toda a dor?

Soltou o corpo estático e saiu do chuveiro, sem se importar com as pegadas no piso ou em enxugar. Não olhou para Hermione uma única vez enquanto arrumava os cabelos em frente ao espelho, sempre sorrindo. Aquele rosto parecia nunca ter expressado um olhar carrancudo ou deixado verter lágrimas, eternamente satisfeita com suas falas e planos. Hermione umedeceu os lábios secos, enfim movendo o corpo.

– Quanto mais você mentir para si mesma, mais você tem a perder, Hermione. Um conselho meu. E não deixe que os outros mintam para você, também. As pessoas podem ser cruéis, querida, e você é uma bruxa extraordinária, não podemos permitir que seja ludibriada o tempo inteiro. – novamente voltou-se para Hermione, os cabelos desarrumados propositalmente contrastando com a garota de cabelos ainda molhados e controlados. Abraçou-a, mesmo não tendo sido devolvido o ato, e deixou um singelo beijo em seus lábios, como o de uma irmã. Hermione ainda não se mexia. – Descobrirá a verdade, de um jeito ou de outro.

Deu as costas, caminhando daquele jeito selvagem extremamente sedutor. Como se tivesse sido libertada de um feitiço, Hermione piscou os olhos e pegou a toalha ao lado do chuveiro, correndo ao encontro de (do que devia chamá-la senão pelo nome?) Helena, mas o quarto estava vazio. Olhando para trás, só havia as suas pegadas.

Voltou frustrada para o banheiro, enxugando-se ainda em estado de choque. Vestiu o uniforme escolar, tentando controlar o cabelo do jeito que a cópia havia feito, sem tanto sucesso. Viu uma mancha embaixo de seu nariz e aproximou o rosto do espelho.

Não era uma mancha – era sangue, que escorria lentamente da narina esquerda. Pegou papel higiênico rapidamente, limpando-se. Por um momento, viu-o completamente sujo por algo negro, viscoso e nojento. Largou-o no chão, afastando-se a passos lentos sem tirar os olhos dele, como se fosse possível tomar forma e engoli-la (_Só não esqueça o quão podre é por dentro, nunca, nunca se esqueça disso, porque as pessoas são horríveis e elas sempre te lembrarão o que você é_). Pegou sua mochila e saiu às pressas do Salão Comunal, como se o café da manhã fosse acabar naquele minuto.

Havia pequenas manchas vermelhas nas pontas dos dedos pequenos e pouco calejados, mas ela não havia reparado nisso quando finalmente se sentou entre seus amigos. Harry e Ginny sorriram para ela, enquanto Ron mantinha sua conversa com Neville e Seamus, apenas meneando a cabeça com o seu bom dia. Não se importou, pelo menos não a estava ignorando totalmente. Enquanto conversava com seus amigos, como se fosse um ato muito comum de sua parte – e até era, considerando os últimos dias –, deixou os olhos correrem até a inquieta mesa da Sonserina, não encontrando os cabelos platinados que ansiava intimamente encontrar. A partir daí, o tempo correu lentamente até os alunos começarem a se arrumar para o início das aulas, seus pensamentos divididos entre a noite anterior e o encontro no banheiro, sintetizando, resumindo, mas sem chegar a lugar nenhum.

Teria que tirar coragem da sua casa para fazer o que iria fazer em seguida. Todos já o haviam visto juntos e não seria nada demais perguntar para algum de seus amigos onde Draco estava. Depois da noite passada, ficou com o terrível pressentimento de que ele pudesse fazer alguma coisa estúpida. Teria que perguntar mais tarde o que havia de importante naqueles comprimidos que ela havia empurrado e porque ficou tão desesperado quando ela o fez.

Deixou o ar escapar por entre os lábios secos e foi ao encontro de Pansy Parkinson e Blaise Zabini. Não precisou de muito esforço para mostrar que estava ali, já que ambos se viraram para encará-la, as testas enrugadas em descrença muda. Tossiu timidamente para testar o controle da voz.

– Vocês viram Malfoy? Ele não estava muito bem ontem e...

– Está na enfermaria. É só isso? – Pansy respondeu com o tom de voz insolente, mas ao mesmo tempo contido, já que depois da guerra eram poucos que se atreviam a tratar mal um nascido trouxa. Ninguém queria ser preso por soltar um _sangue ruim_ à toa.

– O que houve com ele?

– Eu não sei, de madrugada acordou vomitando e tremendo. Pediu pra ficar na cama, mas eu o levei para Madame Pomfrey. – Zabini respondeu enquanto Pansy dizia para si mesma algo como _preocupação demais para alguém como ela_, encarando-a com os olhos escuros perspicazes demais.

– Obrigada.

Ambos lhe deram as costas e voltaram para o seu percurso. Hermione continuou no corredor, o fluxo de alunos aumentando conforme o tempo corria. Estava indecisa, surpresa, com um medo latente. Por ela e por ele, por todas as perguntas não respondidas, todos os conselhos dados, toda a história. Não sabia o que fazer, parecia que o sangue havia congelado em suas veias e mover o corpo era impossível. Sem perceber, limpou os dedos na barra da saia, porque todos aqueles conceitos estavam intrínsecos em suas almas, e mesmo que quisessem, não seria fácil quebrá-los para apenas se libertarem de seus medos ou encontrar alguém que finalmente pudesse entendê-los. Não era tão fácil, nunca fora tão fácil.

Ela não poderia salvá-lo de si mesmo, nem ele poderia salvá-la de si mesma, mas ela tentaria por ambos. _Vamos ver no que isso vai dar_, pensou enquanto corria na direção contrária dos alunos, indo para a ala que tanto odiava. Ser a melhor aluna e heroína de guerra poderia livrar-lhe ao menos de uma falta em poções. Uma hora seria o bastante.

_.#._

_I'll wait my turn to tear inside you  
watch you burn_

_.#._

Havia um cheiro estranho na enfermaria, algo parecido com os esterilizantes que ela tanto odiava nos hospitais trouxas. O lugar estaria vazio se não fosse pela garota com o cachecol amarelo e preto a duas macas da porta. Tinha a testa franzida enquanto Madame Pomfrey aparecia por entre as cortinas com uma bandeja, olhando para a menina com os olhos questionadores.

– Terceiranistas tentando se dar bem em poções, é nisso que dá... Oh, Srta Granger, o que faz aqui? Já devia estar em aula!

– Bom dia, Madame Pomfrey. – disse Hermione um pouco arfante. Umedeceu os lábios, ainda observando a enfermeira medicar a garotinha gemente. – Tenho permissão de Slughorn para visitar Draco Malfoy.

– Você não pode vê-lo.

– Por favor.

Alguma coisa em sua voz fez com que a mulher parasse por alguns segundos seu trabalho. Não disse nada por um minuto, e quando Hermione chegou a pensar que aquela era uma negativa, Pomfrey a olhou séria, antes de voltar a cuidar da Lufa-Lufa.

– Ele está ali, na penúltima maca, então faça silêncio. Foi difícil fazê-lo dormir, está com uma febre altíssima mas que já deve ter passado por conta da poção.

– Você sabe o que ele tem? – a morena perguntou com a garganta travada, sem conseguir se mexer. Não queria saber a resposta, mas sua preocupação era maior do que qualquer outra vontade.

– Foi uma overdose, Srta Granger. Misturou poção do sono com remédios que não devia tomar com tanta frequência. Sorte a dele que o Sr. Zabini o trouxe para a enfermaria. – os olhos castanhos esverdeados da mulher pareciam olhar através dela, tentando descobrir se Hermione sabia do que se tratava. Tremeu, mesmo não tendo culpa. – Vá antes que eu mude de ideia.

Andou a passos rápidos até onde ele estava. Escondido embaixo de lençóis, Hermione só conseguiu enxergá-lo por conta dos cabelos loiros contra o branco imaculado do travesseiro. Sua respiração ia e vinha com facilidade, mas ela sabia que o sonho não era bom por conta das sobrancelhas franzidas. Havia uma fina camada de suor em sua testa, sombra de algum pesadelo, e Hermione se viu pegando o pano seco que estava no criado mudo para tirá-la, como se este ato fosse muito comum entre eles. Draco tremeu com o toque repentino, mas não abriu os olhos quando a ponta dos dedos dela acariciaram sua bochecha.

Um frio intenso tomou conta de seu corpo, ao mesmo tempo em que a visão embaçava e a respiração travava. Sua mão tremia muito e tudo estava escuro ao seu redor, havia o cheiro de medo e morte que pareciam entranhar em seu corpo até chegar ao centro do seu ser, partindo sua alma em mil pedacinhos. Havia olhos azuis compreensivos e fracos, havia sentimentos e emoções que lhe assaltavam. Havia uma lembrança que não era sua e que fora quebrada no momento em que os olhos cinza abriram.

– Oi, Draco.

Sua voz saiu fraca, assustada. Não sabia o que havia acontecido ali e se afastou alguns centímetros assim que seus olhos encontraram os dele. Também parecia assustado, mas havia a sombra em seu rosto dos remédios que Pomfrey usou para curá-lo que o deixava um pouco sonolento, mas ao mesmo tempo alerta. Ele sempre estava alerta.

– Oi.

Draco sussurrou de volta, observando-a pegar uma cadeira próxima e sentar ao seu lado. Ela parecia nervosa e assustada, torcendo os dedos uns com os outros enquanto fugia de seu olhar. O uniforme estava ligeiramente desalinhado, e seu peito subia e descia com um pouco de dificuldade. Draco sorriu ao pensar que ela estava perdendo aula apenas para visitá-lo.

– Como você está?

– Fodido, não dá pra perceber? – retrucou em um tom calmo, fechando os olhos. Não estava com humor para perguntas retóricas, sua cabeça estava pesando toneladas e tudo o que ele queria era dormir, mas não conseguia, mesmo que toda aquela sensação de paz que o havia impregnado de repente o puxasse para mais longe da consciência. A voz de Hermione o tirou daquele estado, mesmo que seus olhos ainda estivessem fechados. Pelo seu tom, conseguia vê-la com as sobrancelhas franzidas e a boca entreaberta. Quase sorriu.

– Eu quero saber o que houve com você. Depois de ontem eu pensei... – a frase morreu aos poucos quando ele novamente a olhou, raiva queimando no cinza.

– Pensou o quê? Que eu tentei me matar? Não foi uma tentativa, se você quer saber.

O sarcasmo não conseguia esconder toda a dor por trás das palavras, ele reconheceu isto assim que ela o encarou de volta. Havia uma compreensão absurda nos olhos dela e Draco se viu desarmado por conta da intensidade. Apoiou-se incomodado na cabeceira da cama, novamente sorrindo para o vazio quando Hermione se moveu em sincronia, aproximando-se para ajudá-lo a ficar confortável. Descobriu-se parcialmente do cobertor alvo que cheirava a doença e virou-se para encará-la, tão próxima que poderia contar as matizes de castanho nos olhos dela.

– Você não vai mesmo contar, não é? – ela perguntou resignadamente, mesmo com um quê de irritação em sua voz.

– Isso não é algo que eu me orgulhe muito, sabe.

– Eu apenas sei que o seu sarcasmo não irá encobrir tudo isso, ao menos não por muito tempo.

– Isso é algum tipo de ameaça, Granger? Se não, estou realmente amedrontado. – ele cruzou os braços sem desviar os olhos, mesmo que se mexer muito o deixasse enjoado e com a visão enturvada. Mas ela não precisava saber disso.

– Mera constatação, Malfoy. Um fato. Você não vai conseguir esconder isso de mim – _até porque a verdade irá se revelar, queira sim, queira não_, alguma coisa dentro de si a informou. Tremeu sob o olhar de Malfoy, que suspirou em conformação apenas para desviar os olhos para o teto, longe da intensidade (ou do medo ou da vergonha que eles lhe infligiam, ele não gostava de admitir certas coisas nem para si mesmo) do castanho dos olhos dela.

– Lembra das pílulas, Granger? Da noite passada? – esperou que ela concordasse com um aceno de cabeça para continuar. – Elas são coisinhas engraçadas. Para os bruxos é chamado de remédio alternativo, para os _trouxas_, remédio controlado; para mim, alívio. Não sei se você já percebeu que eu fico um pouco estranho – tossiu por conta da entrada indevida de ar em sua garganta, deixando seus olhos marejados e fazendo com que sua cabeça desse voltas. Olhou para ela, de lado, que ainda não havia se movido como boa ouvinte que era, os olhos novamente focados apenas nele com aquela intensidade que o deixava enjoado – de repente. Isso, segundo o medibruxo da minha família, é denominado de ataque de pânico, e eu tenho transtorno de pânico porque, digamos, esses ataques são bastante frequentes. Nessa madrugada eu tive uma crise muito forte, e acabei triplicando o número de pílulas que é aconselhável tomar, além de ter misturado poção do sono depois de ter vomitado minha vida no vaso sanitário. Então, depois que eu consegui dormir, eu tive convulsões pela manhã e Blaise me trouxe para cá. Satisfeita, Granger, ou vou ter que desenhar?

Hermione não conseguia falar. Sua boca estava entreaberta de surpresa, e sua mente racional procurava de todas as maneiras formar uma sentença consoladora, _alguma coisa_, mas sentia-se vazia. Pensamentos confusos atravessavam sua mente e ela não conseguia fazer uma conexão entre eles. Franziu a testa, ainda pensando, sem perceber os olhos de Malfoy sobre si, tão imersa que estava.

– Eu... – ela suspirou, torcendo discretamente os dedos uns contra os outros. Tinha um pouco de sangue seco embaixo das unhas, mas Hermione estava pouco se importando com aquilo no momento. Draco ainda a observava, esperando qualquer reação da garota, mas ela continuava sendo uma incógnita – Eu não sei pelo que você está passando, não faço a mínima ideia, mas... Eu estarei aqui. – concluiu, erguendo finalmente os olhos para encarar o cinza dos dele, determinada.

– Nossa, isso é um consolo e tanto, Granger. – disse com ironia, e percebeu que a tensão nos ombros dela havia se dissipado.

Sentiu-a entrelaçar sua mão com a dele, e rendeu-se ao calor morno que dela emanava. De todas as reações, esta era a que Draco mais precisava.

_.#._

_I'll bide my time_

_I'll wait my turn_

_.#._

Ron estava achando tudo aquilo uma puta palhaçada.

Quando Slughorn havia feito a chamada no início da aula, toda a sala já estava aos cochichos. Malfoy estava na enfermaria e Hermione havia faltado para _visitá-lo_, e isto era uma fofoca e tanto. O fato do professor não ter feito anotações sobre o acontecido também rendeu sussurros de ambas as casas.

Havia um conflito existente entre o lado verde e prata com o vermelho e dourado; o primeiro preocupado com a saúde de um de seus alunos mais brilhantes, e o segundo preocupado com a preocupação de sua aluna mais brilhante.

Não era para ser assim, aquilo estava errado e não fazia o menor sentido. Eles acompanharam a rixa existente entre eles, as ofensas trocadas assim que seus olhos se cruzavam nos corredores. Tentavam encontrar em algum lugar de suas mentes o momento em que Hermione deixou de xingar Malfoy para segurar sua mão no Salão Principal e visitá-lo na enfermaria, porém não encontraram, pois foi algo _íntimo_ e que não fora compartilhado com o resto do castelo.

Ron não gostou nada daquilo. Nada mesmo. E pelo olhar que encontrou o seu durante a aula, sabia que não era o único.

Esperou que o sinal batesse para poder falar com Pansy, que também havia arrumado uma maneira de permanecer na sala depois que todos haviam ido embora. Os olhares se cruzaram novamente e dessa vez nenhum ousou desviar. Existia uma tensão quase palpável no ar tamanha a intensidade trocada naquele gesto. Nenhum queria o contato, mas era necessário. Naquele momento, eles se entendiam demais.

– Isso não está certo. – Ron disse depois de um tempo observando-a. A luz dos candelabros incidia nos cabelos dela, dando um efeito azulado que ele se percebeu gostando intimamente. Descartou o pensamento com um discreto balançar da cabeça.

– Eu sei. – Parkinson disse depois de um tempo, o quadril apoiado despreocupadamente na carteira, com os braços cruzados e olhar firme.

Ela sabia.

Eles sabiam.

_.#._

_a promise is a promise  
a promise is a promise_

_.#._

** CONTINUA**

* * *

**Música:** Broken Promise – Placebo.

**Nota:** Mais um capítulo e o próximo não tem previsão pra vir, mas tentarei ser o mais breve possível. E novidades: Ron/Pansy estará presente na fic! Me digam se gostaram disso ou não, e do capítulo também, ok? Alias, e que verdades são essas que serão reveladas para a Hermione? Tirei as dúvidas em relação ao estado do Draco, agora quero que comentem, façam teorias e tudo mais, haha (já irei deixar claro que meu conhecimento sobre transtorno e ataque de pânicos se resume aos sites que eu fico lendo). Quero opiniões de vocês pra sempre melhorar e trazer o meu melhor. _Jee Kuran 95_, _Lally Sads_, _RaposoGabriela_, _fantasma da ópera_, _Kinha'Black_, _Letícia_, _BeetinaLR_ e _Ip S_, muito obrigada mesmo por revisarem a fic, esse capítulo não teria saído se eu não ficasse lendo e relendo as reviews de você pra me inspirar. É isso, até a próxima, pessoal (:


	6. Falsa liberdade

**Nota:** Desculpem, desculpem mesmo por essa demora. Toda vez que eu abria o doc, inspiração sumia e só voltava quando eu estava bem longe do notebook ou de qualquer outra coisa em que pudesse escrever. Pelo menos nesse tempo consegui estabelecer os pontos cegos que a fanfic tinha na minha mente, apesar de algumas coisas ainda me deixarem preocupada. Queria postar no fim de novembro, quando a fic completou um ano no ar, mas né, não deu. Pelo menos foi ao ar em uma sexta-feira 13, haha. De qualquer jeito, continuo viva e não parei de escrever, não me matem pelo atraso HAHAHAHA Espero que esse novo ano seja melhor que 2011, cheio de coisas boas e fanfics dramiones para todas, haha.

* * *

**FALSA LIBERDADE**

_Por __Nanda Magnail_

.#.

_leave me out with the waste  
this is not what I do_

.#.

_Para uma boa execução do feitiço de anti-aparatação, é necessário girar a varinha duas vezes, no sentido anti-horário, percorrendo o local_...

Fazia quinze minutos que estava tentando terminar a sentença. Sua cabeça parecia que ia explodir a qualquer momento – quando foi que começou a ter dores tão fortes? Ah,_ Helena_ –, e todo aquele barulho apenas piorava a situação. Hermione precisava terminar aquele capítulo ainda esta noite, mas era a única naquele salão comunal que dava o devido valor aos estudos.

O lugar estava um inferno. O mar vermelho e dourado vibrava com a vitória sobre a Corvinal. Harry estava sendo carregado, sorrindo com o pomo de ouro na mão e os olhos em Ginny, que o aguardava para dar o grande beijo (_como o grande casal grifinório que é, com seu grande amor, com suas grandes vitórias_, pensou amarguradamente). Ron também estava sendo agraciado com atenção, contando sobre o jogo e suas maravilhosas defesas.

Que Hermione não fazia a mínima questão de ouvir.

Fechou o livro bruscamente, bufando enquanto cervejas amanteigadas eram passadas de mão em mão. Subiu os degraus até o dormitório, abrindo o malão e tirando de lá um casaco. Não estava confiando muito no clima, já que o inverno se aproximava. Sendo sincera, não estava confiando em nada, nem em si mesma. Era uma prova do quão ferrada estava a sua mente, mas agora ela estava mais preocupada com sua enxaqueca.

Correu até a saída do Salão Comunal, sem dar ouvidos ao amigo que gritava seu nome. Ginny a observou sair, impotente, percebendo com a fuga da amiga o quanto estava se sentindo sufocada. Olhou para Harry, que também estava encarando Hermione. Ela estava estranha ultimamente, comendo pouco, se atrasando nas aulas e andando com Draco Malfoy. Só o último fato já poderia deixá-la desesperada, mas a apatia de Hermione também a havia contaminado; via-se segurando as perguntas na garganta sempre que se encontravam, ignorando o pedido silencioso de ajuda que os olhos castanhos emitiam. Sabia o quanto a amiga acreditava na bondade das pessoas, mas _Malfoy_? Ginny ainda procurava lógica naquela porra toda.

Mas ao contrário de Hermione, a ruiva ainda acreditava na amiga.

Encontrou os olhos de Harry novamente, refletindo aquela mesma preocupação que os seus também deveriam ter. Encarou o quadro da Mulher Gorda, perguntando-se se não deveria ir atrás dela.

A voz em sua mente disse que não.

_.#._

_it's the wrong kind of place to be thinking of you  
it's the wrong time for somebody new_

_.#._

– Pansy? Você ouviu o que eu acabei de dizer?

Blaise acenou com a mão em frente aos seus olhos, tirando-a do transe. Não parecia nada contente ao saber que estava falando sozinho há quinze minutos, mas não era culpa de Parkinson. Não totalmente. A morena suspirou, coçando os olhos rapidamente, tentando afastar pensamentos que não convinham ao momento.

– Desculpe, Blaise, eu estou com tanto sono ultimamente... Do que você estava falando? – disse em um tom suave, esperando que a careta de desgosto do amigo não durasse tanto tempo.

– Draco, mas que porra... Eu estou preocupado com ele, Pansy. Faz duas semanas que ele está na enfermaria, e as poções já deveriam ter feito efeito. – Blaise suspirou, inclinando a cabeça e olhando a lareira. Pansy o encara preocupada. – Ele teve mais do que uma reação, isso está óbvio. A única coisa que não entendo é porque a diretora está escondendo um problema desses, porque _ele_ está escondendo isso de nós por tanto tempo.

Pansy respirou fundo e fechou os olhos. Estava cansada, aquela merda toda estava tão confusa. Draco andando com Granger, ela tendo conversinhas com Weasley e, Merlin, como sentia falta do tempo em que as coisas eram concretas e definidas.

Ela sentia tanto por Draco. Sabia que ele ainda estava sensível com a guerra, todos estavam, e agora Lucius adoece, Narcisa estava no limite – ao menos foi o que sua mãe informou após passar uma noite consolando-a –, e Pansy ainda não tinha uma exata noção dos remédios que Draco tomava regularmente, mas sabiam que eram _poderosos_. Poderosos o bastante para que, usado exageradamente, pudessem matá-lo.

Suspirou novamente, sentindo-se enjoada.

– Sinceramente não sei, Blaise. Talvez ele esteja esperando o momento certo para falar sobre isso, você sabe como Draco é orgulhoso. Se estiver com um problema, só irá pedir ajuda quando for tarde demais. – ambos estremeceram com a última frase e se encararam durante poucos segundos.

– Eu sei, eu sei, só que... Tudo isso... Eu estou preocupado com ele.

– Eu também, Blaise, eu também.

_.#._

_it's the wrong kind of place to be cheating on you  
it's the wrong time but she's pulling me through_

_.#._

Havia acordado, mas não sentia vontade de abrir os olhos. A luz atravessava suas pálpebras e lhe causava uma sensação de enjôo que aos poucos ele se acostumava. Estava na enfermaria a quinze dias, se suas contas estivessem exatas, e o tédio o matava por dentro. Estava proibido de fazer qualquer atividade depois que vomitou seu jantar no quarto dia naquela prisão. Madame Pomfrey havia dito que deveria desintoxicá-lo, o que demoraria ainda mais. _Você quer ficar assim para sempre?_, a velha havia perguntado quando lhe deu uma poção incolor com gosto e cheiro de lavanda e álcool. Ela recebeu de volta uma careta amuada, pois ele sabia que _ficar assim_ não era apenas em relação ao enjôo.

Suspirou e deitou de lado na cama, abrindo minimamente os olhos e surpreendendo-se ao encontrar Granger deitada em um leito ao lado do seu. Ela não parecia estar dormindo, pois tinha uma ruga entre as sobrancelhas e os olhos se comprimiam de vez em quando. Os braços estavam estendidos ao seu lado, e os dedos de sua mão esquerda se movimentavam com extrema rapidez. Desviou os olhos até o rosto dela. Apesar de delicada, a expressão de seu perfil era torturada, concentrada demais para alguém que supostamente deveria estar descansando.

Será que sentia dor?, ele se perguntou por um momento, sem deixar de encará-la.

Hermione havia apertado os olhos novamente e acenado para o vazio. Então encostou a cabeça para a esquerda e o encarou, deixando-o desconcertado.

– Ah, você finalmente acordou. – ela disse alegremente, e por um momento Draco se perguntou se a dor em seu rosto fora verdadeira ou apenas uma ilusão da sua mente insana. – Eu ouvi você se mexendo, mas decidi que não era nada demais, você tem um sono muito agitado.

Ela se ergueu na cama, apoiando-se nos braços ao estalar o pescoço com os olhos fechados. Havia afrouxado a gravata da grifinória e aberto um botão de sua camisa, fazendo com que aquele simples movimento para a direita e esquerda mostrasse um pouquinho a mais de pele. Draco engoliu em seco rapidamente, fixando os olhos nos cachos da morena para fugir dos pensamentos. Os cabelos haviam crescido um pouco e aparentavam estar até macios, ou era algum efeito da luz do ambiente.

– O que você está fazendo aqui? – passou os dedos por entre os fios loiros. Há quantas horas estava dormindo?

– Por que você sempre tem que perguntar isso quando venho aqui? – ela perguntou entediada. – Dor de cabeça. Grifinória ganhou da Lufa-Lufa. Salão Comunal está um verdadeiro inferno.

– Não quero nem imaginar. – o loiro resmungou ao voltar a se deitar, cobrindo os olhos com um braço. Ouviu Granger se mover na cama.

– Você fala isso como se sonserinos não comemorassem. – ela disse por fim.

– A questão é que sonserinos sabem festejar, não agem como trasgos em bando.

Ela soltou uma risada sarcástica, mas Draco encarou isso como um gesto de derrota.

– Deus, eu estou com tanta dor de cabeça...

Ele a olhou depois de um tempo. Novamente, a expressão torturada estava de volta e a respiração vinha em golfadas ritmadas, como se ela estivesse tentando se controlar. Olhos comprimidos, boca entreaberta, sobrancelhas franzidas. Passou por sua cabeça dizer _eu estou pouco me fodendo com isso, Granger_, mas seria mentira. Ele se importava, e foi desse jeito que descobriu. Permaneceu em silêncio durante alguns segundos, absorvendo aquela informação.

– Mas eu não estou me preocupando muito. – ela mentiu para Draco e para si mesma, sorrindo em meio à dor. – Tomei a poção e daqui a pouco faz efeito. Ela só está dentro da minha cabeça...

Sua voz foi sumindo aos poucos, como se estivesse caindo no sono, mas Draco continuou observando-a, sabendo que isso era mentira. Fazia dez minutos que ela não abria os olhos, e continuava com aquela expressão de confusão. Trocava de posição a todo o momento, murmurando algo que Draco não conseguia ouvir. Apesar de estar acordada, não estava consciente.

– O que houve com o seu cabelo? – ele perguntou depois de um tempo, quando já estava cansado demais de suas lamúrias.

– O quê? – pelo tom de voz dela, havia sido pega de surpresa. Talvez ela não estivesse mesmo acordada.

– Seu cabelo está estranho. O que você fez com ele?

– Nada demais, só usando uma poção para deixá-lo macio. – ela respondeu confusamente. Ele sorriu. – Porque a pergunta?

– Nada demais, Granger. – ele repetiu.

– Isso foi estranho. – Hermione disse depois de alguns segundos, levantando-se da cama. Draco continuava de olhos fechados, mas conseguia imaginá-la arrumando o uniforme. _Porra_. – Bem, minha cabeça está bem melhor e suponho que as coisas no Salão Comunal tenham se acalmado. Acho que vou embora...

Aproximou-se de Draco, sentindo uma vontade súbita de passar os dedos pelos fios loiros. Ele havia se apoiado na cabeceira do leito, encarando-a como se procurasse respostas nos olhos dela. Movida por uma força inominável, deixou que a mão acariciasse a dele novamente. Continuou o observando enquanto ele encarava as mãos unidas. Sua expressão era indecifrável, e por um momento, sentiu medo que ele recusasse o contato.

– Que porra está acontecendo entre nós? – ele perguntou em um tom indiferente, sem olhar para ela.

– Infelizmente, eu não tenho todas as respostas, Draco.

O nome escapou de seus lábios rapidamente, chamando a atenção do loiro. Apesar de tudo, Malfoy achava que ela deveria dizê-lo mais vezes. A vergonha que cobria as bochechas dela sempre que o fazia era delicada, e o jeito como apertou sua mão também. Ele a encarou, e pensou por um segundo se algum dia os olhos dela perderiam o efeito de deixá-lo tão exposto e vulnerável como estava naquela hora.

Antes que pudesse completar a linha de raciocínio, ela havia pressionado seus lábios nos dele. Não era um beijo em si, apenas um contato. Mas Hermione sabia que nada entre eles seria somente um_ apenas_. Deu a ele o poder de escolha, deu a ele algo que não queria decidir.

_Seja corajoso e me aceite_.

Entreabriu os lábios, enlaçando-a pela cintura e a puxando para si. Ela tinha gosto de inocência e determinação, e seu cheiro era algo que ainda não conseguia identificar, mas era bom. Doce e um pouco pesado, como ameixa, livros e calmaria. Por um momento, Draco se esqueceu que estava em um leito na enfermaria, esqueceu as dores e o mal. Naquele momento, ele estava _bem_.

Ela o afastou, distribuindo pequenos beijos até que estivessem relativamente distantes. Havia umedecido os lábios com a língua, e aquela imagem dela fez com que Draco quase a puxasse novamente. Estava longe demais de seus braços, e refletiu no fundo de sua mente se aquilo era bom ou ruim.

– Eu tenho que ir, Draco. – Hermione disse depois de alguns segundos se encarando. Piscou os olhos antes de dar meia volta e andar apressadamente até a saída da enfermaria. Malfoy a seguiu com os olhos.

* * *

_Eu tenho que ir, Draco_.

Ela mentiu. A dor de cabeça não havia passado, mas deveria manter certa distância dele. Quando estava ao seu lado, tinha vontade de falar sobre Helena, pois sentia que talvez ele fosse entender – então se lembrava que ele era _Draco Malfoy_ e, mesmo fodido, iria dar um jeito de humilhá-la e fazê-la esquecer que o havia perdoado. Porque era o filho da puta bastardo, preconceituoso e orgulhoso que ela estava se apegando.

Murmurou a senha e entrou no Salão Comunal. Os ânimos haviam sido acalmados e apenas as conversas exaltadas de alguns alunos perturbavam o ambiente. Seus amigos estavam sentados em frente à lareira, e Ginny sorria aconchegada nos braços de Harry, até notar que a amiga havia retornado ao lugar.

– HERMIONE! – Ginny gritou, fazendo com que inevitavelmente Hermione fosse até a roda de grifinórios.

Ron também estava lá, próximo a Lavender. Neville tinha um lugar vago e foi ao seu lado que Hermione sentou, sorrindo vagarosamente antes de tentar se enturmar na conversa. O problema é que não conseguia. Poderia ser sua dor de cabeça ou o fato de não desviar seus olhos de Ron, mas não se sentia à vontade no local. Era como se só restasse o lugar e a sensação de estar em casa tivesse desaparecido.

– Está um pouco tarde, eu vou dormir. Foi um dia cheio hoje. – sorriu antes de se levantar.

Ginny também o fez, e, sem intenção, foi de encontro ao corpo de Hermione, que escorregou para trás. A morena apoiou-se em Lavender antes de ir ao chão, e rapidamente se afastou, como se tivesse levado um choque. Ninguém havia percebido e Harry e Ginny a haviam ajudado a levantar. Menos de dez segundos depois, Hermione estava indo para o dormitório.

Assim que chegou, fechou a porta com um estrondo e avançou até o banheiro, trancando-se lá. Foda-se que alguma das meninas necessitasse usar, aquilo era urgente. Precisava pensar. O eco de seus sapatos correndo o ambiente inteiro havia enchido sua mente e ela era apenas isso, uma cacofonia de ecos e perguntas não respondidas. Deixou o corpo escorregar até o chão, apoiando-se na parede branca e fria.

_Meu pescoço... Cheiro horrível... Dentes podres... Alguém... Ajuda... Ela... Eu... Não consigo... Socorro... Me mover... Silêncio... Essa vadia e Mal... Ron... Meu... Engano..._

Hermione tinha certeza que as imagens e vozes que vieram à sua mente assim que se encostou a Lavender não eram suas. Era a segunda vez que algo assim acontecia e não sabia como reagir. Merlin a ajuda-se, mas não tinha ideia. E acontecia tão rápido que nem lhe dava a chance de se preparar ou pensar a respeito. Um soluço escapou de sua garganta e lágrimas quentes molharam seu rosto aos poucos. Seu corpo todo doía, principalmente a cabeça e articulações. Sua mão direita queimava, e tentou esfriá-la com a água da torneira. Encarou-se pelo espelho e tudo fez sentido.

_A verdade irá se revelar._

Ainda conseguiu ver o desespero em seus olhos antes de dar as costas e correr para a cabine mais próxima. O estômago contraiu e ela vomitou durante alguns minutos, preferindo ficar ali, agachada, enquanto não tinha total certeza se o enjoou havia passado. Deu descarga e foi até a pia, lavando o rosto. Encarou-se novamente. No reflexo, havia sangue. Em suas mãos, não havia nada.

_.#._

_it's a small crime and i got no excuse  
and is that alright?_

_.#._

Fora uma surpresa encontrá-lo na aula de história da magia. Não notou uma grande diferença, mas parecia mais magro do que da última vez que o havia visto. Não pôde visitá-lo regularmente, por conta das ordens de Madame Pomfrey, mas soubera que a sangue ruim andava freqüentando a enfermaria. Achou-a rapidamente em uma das carteiras da frente, rabiscando alguma coisa em seu pergaminho. Viu-a olhar para Draco por cima do ombro, e reprimiu um riso odioso.

Sentou ao lado dele, que disse um simples _olá, Pansy_, como se não tivesse passado todo esse tempo recuperando-se do que quer que fosse. Queria poder abraçá-lo, questioná-lo sobre tudo o que aconteceu, o que diabos ele finalmente teve, mas fora interrompida pelo professor, que havia entrado na sala. Não é como se aquilo fosse pará-la, mas atrapalhava. Draco ignorou todos os seus chamados, fingindo estar prestando atenção na aula. Como se alguém prestasse atenção naquilo. Imbecil.

Suspirou e apoiou o queixo em uma das mãos, rabiscando algumas frases em seu pergaminho. Granger estava novamente olhando para Draco por cima dos ombros, e pelo que observou, ele também a estava encarando. _Que patético_, pensou Pansy.

Viu que não era a única observando o casal. Weasley também estava lá, encarando os dois com uma raiva mal escondida nos olhos. Por um segundo, teve pena, que logo passou quando cruzou o olhar com o dele. Sorriu de lado, sarcasticamente, enquanto ele a encarava com desgosto.

Escreveu rapidamente em seu pergaminho, arrancou um pedaço e deixou-o cair no chão. Com um movimento da varinha, guiou o bilhete por baixo das carteiras até Weasley, que despreocupadamente se agachou e o pegou. Desembrulhou e leu rápido demais, amassando-o logo em seguida para colocar em um dos bolsos de sua veste. Ainda não conseguia tirar o sorriso do rosto quando ele novamente a encarou, mostrando-lhe discretamente o dedo do meio enquanto arrumava o cabelo ruivo. Riu para si mesma.

Suspirou fundo antes de voltar para as suas falsas anotações, iniciando um desenho de um Ronald Weasley chorão e com chifres. Novamente amassou o pedaço de pergaminho, enviando-o até o ruivo. Quando ele o viu, ficou vermelho de raiva. Ele a encarou e soletrou "vai se foder" e não voltou a olhá-la. Depois de alguns minutos, o sino havia tocado e ela percebeu que infernizar a vida de Weasley era realmente um bom passatempo.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando McGonagall entrou na sala, fechando a porta logo em seguida. Seu rosto aparentava a seriedade que ostentava todos os dias, mas havia algo de errado. Pansy sentiu.

– Draco Malfoy? – ela perguntou, e sua voz ecoou como um agouro pela sala.

Draco levantou de sua carteira, postura ereta e sobrancelhas franzidas. Olhou para Pansy durante um segundo, com confusão, para no mesmo instante voltar os olhos à diretora.

– Por favor, siga-me.

McGonagall não deu tempo para contestações e saiu da sala em passos firmes. Draco arrumou rapidamente suas coisas e seguiu a professora de transfiguração. Parkinson também havia se apressado, tentando pegar o máximo possível da conversa que havia se iniciado no corredor ainda silencioso.

– ... a carta da Sra. Malfoy hoje, e receio que as notícias que irei lhe dar não...

Pansy sentiu as mãos suadas quando as apertou contra os livros, os ombros pesando uma vida inteira. Engoliu em seco, pois Blaise e ela haviam discutido sobre a situação da família Malfoy há dois dias e ela _sabia_. Puta merda.

Desgraça pouca é bobagem.

_.#._

_is that alright?  
is that alright?  
is that alright with you?_

_.#._

**CONTINUA**

* * *

**Música:** Nine Crimes – Damien Rice feat. Lisa Hannigan.

**N/A:** Então, acho que todos já sabem o que aconteceu, né? Se não, essa e outras dúvidas poderão ser respondidas no próximo. Falando no capítulo 07, tem uma coisa importante: No fim de janeiro irei fazer cirurgia na coluna, e ficarei aproximadamente um mês sem ter que fazer nenhum esforço, e não sei quando vou voltar a minha rotina normal, então, né, mais um capítulo que provavelmente irá demorar. Ou não, já que não vou ter nada pra fazer HAHAHAHA. Aos amores que comentaram – _Jee Kuran 95, RaposoGabriela, Ip S, Jaque M, Ms. Be, Narcisa Anneway e Fernanda Calonio_ –, muito obrigada! E para aqueles que favoritaram e deixaram no alert, por que não comentam? Eu não mordo! Façam essa ficwriter feliz, deixem reviews e motivos para escrever a fic mesmo não podendo HAHAHAHA

Nanda.


End file.
